Me and the Seaside and the Festival Uproar (Another Side)
by MorningEve
Summary: Basically a "Me and the Seaside and the Festival Uproar" from the Baka to Test Vol. 6.5 with some changes... such as Yuuko & T. Kubo joining the characters appeared in the story, some magical stuff (the Mahouka way) & somewhat important past that will be told here. The cover image should have following: Toshimitsu & Mikihiko, Minami & Erika, Hideyoshi & Leon, & Mizuki & Mizuki.
1. Chapter 1-1

**BAKA TO TEST: ME AND THE SEASIDE AND THE FESTIVAL UPROAR**

**This would be my first story in the website... Well, it is more like an alternate path to one of the side stories under the Baka and Test series (the 2-part SS in Volume 6.5) with Yuuko Kinoshita and Toshimitsu Kubo joining in as well... and with somewhat interesting twist in the story (ehem... Mahouka) such as the CADs, some magic stuff and an important event from the past.**

**By the way, I do not own either the Baka to Tesuto or the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei series... and there would be no characters from the latter series to appear in this story (just some of the locations and some important events from Mahouka series will do). Also, the one narrating the story is Akihisa himself just like in the light novel most of the time.**

**Just in case, this story follows the Me, My Brother, and The Switch of Classrooms in Volume 6.5 as well as the Volume 6 (just like the Light Novel did).**

**Anyways, let's begin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OPENING THEME: Rising Hope - LiSA<strong>_

_**ENDING THEME: Milenario - Elisa**_

_**PART I**_

**05 August 2012;Yoshii Residence; Dining Room; 7:00 PM – 7:20 PM**

On this time, I [**Akihisa Yoshii **_(2__nd__ Year Class F, Fumizuki High School)_] and my older sister [**Akira Yoshii**] had finished eating their dinner, as we are talking about a plan for the summer vacation, just after we had talked about something else…

**AKIRA: **By the way, Aki-kun. You said that you were going to invite a few friends, so how many did you manage to get?

**AKIHISA: **There are 11 people including nee-san.

**AKIRA: **Eleven people? That's a lot.

**AKIHISA: **Yes. Everyone wanted to join in so there are a lot of people. Is it not okay?

**AKIRA: **No. It won't be a problem if we rent a van…But who did you invite?

**AKIHISA: **En—…, well, they're schoolmates.

**AKIRA: **School mates. Like who for example?

**AKIHISA: **Like Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Muttsurini, Kubo-kun…

**AKIRA: **Sakamoto-kun and the other guys eh. But, who is Kubo-kun?

**AKIHISA: **Ah… He is Kubo Toshimitsu-kun from Class A. It just happened that we had been acquaintances with him.

**AKIRA: **What about the others?

**AKIHISA: **Other than them…

This is bad, I thought. She ordered me not to hang out with girls. I can say Kirishima-san is coming as Yuuji's fiancée… but Himeji-san, Minami, Kinoshita-san, and Kudou-san are coming too. She'll kill me if she finds out!

**AKIRA: **So… Who are the others?

**AKIHISA: **…..Hi

**AKIRA: **'Hi-? I thought I've already heard you mention Hideyoshi-kun?

**AKIHISA: **Hi…Hi-Mit-Su

**AKIRA: **Aki-kun. Please brace yourself.

**AKIHISA: **So, sorry! I was playing a small joke! It's just a small joke so please don't hit me!

**AKIRA: **I know. If you speak honestly, nee-san will give you a kiss as a reward.

**AKIHISA: **The other five are aliens.

**AKIRA: **You've answered me nicely. Aki-kun, close your eyes.

**AKIHISA: **(shocked as Akira approaches him as if she wanted a kiss) Eh?!

Nee-san then comes near me as she will be doing an attempt on taking beyond the limits of a sister-brother relationship, by kissing me. This is far from bad… This is worse! On this time, I fell onto the floor as nee-san continuously approached me for that kiss.

**AKIHISA: **Wait a second! I was obviously lying just now!? (he shouts as he moves back quickly until he hits a wall)

**AKIRA: **Humans are aliens in a way. (still going for the kiss)

**AKIHISA: **(crying as he thinks that he begs for his life) Wait! I'll apologize! Stop! Stop!

**AKIRA: **(act like she's crying) I can't… I can't believe you hate me so much!

**AKIHISA: **Ah…I'm sorry. You're hurt? But, you can't do those things, nee-san.

**AKIRA: **(smiles genuinely like a jerk) —I can't help it.

**AKIHISA: **(shouts much to his shock) Pervert! There's a pervert here! A hopeless pervert is actually living so close beside me!

**AKIRA: **Don't take it seriously. Thirty percent of it is just a joke.

**AKIHISA: **Not good…This person, is more than fifty percent serious…

This is really worse. She's almost completely serious.

**AKIRA: **Moreover, Aki-kun should be blamed for lying to me in the first place.

**AKIHISA: **(nervous) Oo…. That…

**AKIRA: **Why did you try to lie about it?

**AKIHISA: **(nervous) That…

**AKIRA: **Yes.

**AKIHISA: **Would you not get mad if I tell you?

**AKIRA: **(smiles wryly as she said this) If it isn't something like the girls are coming, I won't be angry nor will I beat you up, and I won't push you or force you to cross dress—Where are you going, Aki-kun?

**AKIHISA: **(hesitates) No! I don't want to make you angry, to be beaten up, pushed down, or forced to cross dress!

**AKIRA: **I see. You invited girls as well.

**AKIHISA: **Th-That's not it! It's that, um… (thinks, then sighs) They've helped me study, and I would have felt bad not inviting them since we always hang out together. I didn't know we'd be staying overnight.

**AKIRA: **My, you're so hopeless…Well, it's fine.

**AKIHISA: **Eh? Th-Then…

**AKIRA: **Just this time, all right?

**AKIHISA: **(felt delighted) Thank you, nee-san.

**AKIRA: **(speaks strictly) But.

**AKIHISA: **(slightly surprised) Eh? What?

**AKIRA: **(still speaks strictly) If you engage in any improper activities with the girls…That time, you understand what will happen, right, Aki-kun?

**AKIHISA: **(felt nervous) Ah, ahaha….What, what will happen then?

**AKIRA: **(wears a fake smile) I'll slaughter your whole family.

**AKIHISA: **(sweatdropped) No, if that's the case, you'll be included too.

What she said is by far the worst of what I could hear from nee-san. She really has the guts to say it at times. But…

**AKIRA: **(changes topic) By the way, Aki-kun… Let's return to the topic that we've talked about before this. (Akihisa notices the change of atmosphere around them) I have something to give to you.

**AKIHISA: **What is it, nee-san? And, what's with the change of mood here?

**AKIRA: **(gives something like a invitation card) Here.

**AKIHISA: **(receives the card from Akira) An invitation card?

**AKIRA: **A colleague of our parents had given that to us. So be ready on that date, Aki-kun… (smiles)

I nod, and then look carefully at the card. As I read it, the date and the place of the conference is on 12 August 2012 and in Kyoto Prefecture. This must be important for our parents so I should go as well. But…

When I read the company name, _F.L.T., _I thought in myself that I heard this name before…

**AKIHISA: **F.L.T. This must be one of the companies whose focus is on the development of new forms of modern magic, isn't it?

**AKIRA: **(nods) Yeah. It is the company our parents currently worked for.

**AKIHISA: **Then… Why am I invited in this event as well… even I don't have any connection with it?

**AKIRA: **(smiles) You still don't remember about it, Aki-kun, do you?

**AKIHISA: **(confused) Eh? What really is it, nee-san?

**AKIRA: **(bows down after realizing that Akihisa had not remembered anyhthing) Never mind, Aki-kun… (facing to Akihisa) By the way, just don't forget about this, or else, I will be giving you a kiss as a reward if you do.

Instead of being surprised to nee-san after she said this, I am just looking to the card again and wondering why nee-san continuously asked me if I do remember something about the company. Even I wanted to tell her about it, I don't think she could answer this immediately. Afterwards, tomorrow's plan is more important than the next week's event. I should only have to worry about this after our overnight stay in the beach with my friends. That's what I will gonna do for now…

**AKIHISA: **(muttered) I don't have an idea about this.

_OPENING THEME will be played..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>_

**First of all, as far as this story goes, the event with Akihisa visiting the F.L.T. has nothing to do in this story, as this would be published on another planned story, so don't ask about it. ****For now, there will be only one question to tell: Aside from an important event in the past, will there be any difference in the story when Yuuko Kinoshita and Toshimitsu Kubo joined the nine characters in the story?**

**So that's it for now. I hope you like it and feel free to give opinions in the review section. **

**Anyways, see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 1-2

**Let's just continue this for now... as I'll be going to upload two chapters at a time.**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 2<strong>

**06 August 2012; Outside of Yoshii Residence; 7:30AM-8:00AM**

Large clouds are floating in the clear sky. That light breeze that can be felt is changing the shape of this cloud. Seeing this scenery before my eyes, only then could the real summer atmosphere be felt. There's no better weather to bask in the sea.

**YUUJI: **Today's weather sure is suitable for a beach trip.

Rays of sunlight is unable to make his expression look serious, he who is wearing T-shirt and a pair of shorts, that line is muttered by Yuuji [**Yuuji Sakamoto **_(2__nd__ Year Class F, Fumizuki High School)_]who seems full of summer mood no matter how you look at him. This guy has a good physique so wearing crudely really suits him.

**HIDEYOSHI: **Really. My ch—No, my heart's really excited.

The one talking is Hideyoshi [**Hideyoshi Kinoshita **_(2__nd__ Year Class F, Fumizuki High School)_] wearing a combination of purple polo and gray slacks. That friend of mine who is still confusing others about his sexuality with his cute appearance even today, is carrying a sports bag with his eyes full of eagerness waiting for the arrival of the van.

**KOUTA: **…I'm worried that the blood packs will spoil.

Muttsurini [**Kouta Tsuchiya **_(2__nd__ Year Class F, Fumizuki High School)_], who's wearing crumpled denims is looking around with an anxious look while carrying an ice box. I guess that lots of blood packs that provides life-support for that guy is inside. When the sea is mentioned, one will think of swimsuits. I'd say that if we're not careful, we may risk crossing the Styx River in a short while—This fact can't be denied.

**MIZUKI: **Right, Akihisa-kun. It's a little too late to ask this, but can so many people fit into the van?

Himeji-san [**Mizuki Himeji **_(2__nd__ Year Class F, Fumizuki High School)_] who was wearing a tight rough cotton pareo and T-shirt with a tight sleeveless top on it, was looking at me while hugging her travel bag with both of her hands. Her different style is really refreshing. By the way, she's on my left.

**MINAMI: **I guess so. There's eleven people including your sister, can we still use a normal driving license?

**AKIHISA: **Eh—, nee-san said that there's no problem… (felt sad) Too bad, Hazuki-chan won't join us.

**MINAMI: **(smiles, even she felt sad) I know, Aki. She's with our parents for the time being. (Akihisa nods)

Minami [**Minami Shimada **_(2__nd__ Year Class F, Fumizuki High School)_]is standing on my right, wearing a long wrap dress and T-shirt. Although this is the first time I've seen Minami wearing a casual skirt, I find that any clothes suit her due to her slender build.

**SHOUKO: **…The driving license for medium cars allows more than eleven passengers…

**YUUKO: **I've checked it online yesterday night, the driving license may be normal, but since the van is different, it's fine even if there are more than ten passengers.

Kirishima-san [**Shouko Kirishima **_(2__nd__ Year Class A, Fumizuki High School)_] and Kinoshita-san [**Yuuko Kinoshita **_(2__nd__ Year Class A, Fumizuki High School)_] explained to us. Kirishima-san matched a mini-skirt with a light-coloured summer sweater, as if it actually makes people forget the attractiveness of white and pink of the usual summer heat. On the other hand, Kinoshita-san wore a pink-coloured hoodie and white shorts; strangely enough, it fits her perfectly along with her now-ponytailed hair, which made sense since she and her twin brother looks alike that this is the only way to distinguish the two of them after all…

Eventually, Kudou-san [**Aiko Kudou **_(2__nd__ Year Class A, Fumizuki High School)_],

**AIKO: **Eh? Yoshii-kun. You seem to really like my dress-up.

**AKIHISA: **No, no. I don't.

**AIKO: **…Oh, I see…

**AKIHISA: **Wh-What?

**AIKO: **You want to know what's under my tights, right~?

**AKIHISA: **I-I didn't think of that…!

Kudou-san is wearing a pair of shorts, her top is tight and short-sleeved and somehow a little revealing. I can't help but keep noticing her sunburn marks from the time when she changed into her swimsuit, this is bad news for several reasons…

I looked away, and saw Yuuji squint his eyes when he saw Kudou-san's dress-up.

**YUUJI: **(touching his eyes which was hurt after Shouko poked it as usual) Shouko… Not again.

**SHOUKO: **…Unfaithfulness is forbidden.

The figure of Kirishima-san poking Yuuji's eyes calmly and him crumpling onto the floor. That idiot will never learn.

**AKIHISA: **Oh, it's still the same, both of them—

**MIZUKI: **(trying to poke Akihisa's eyes, along with Minami) Y-Yes!

**MINAMI: **(trying to poke Akihisa's eyes, along with Mizuki) R-Really, their relationship is really good.

**AKIHISA: **(surprised) Both of you please wait! I really wish I was hallucinating, but did you guys just take an offensive stance with both of your fingers pointing at my eyes?

Both of them would attack me once in a while, silently, recently. Let's not talk about Minami, even Himeji-san has become this experienced, I really do feel that Himeji-san is being influenced negatively by Class F.

We chatted for a while, Kubo-kun [**Toshimitsu Kubo **_(2__nd__ Year Class A, Fumizuki High School)_], who wears a white polo and a blue slacks and also has the sharpest eyes is the first to notice that atmosphere.

**TOSHIMITSU: **…I think the van's here. (thought as he looks at Minami and Mizuki doing something to Akihisa) _If there will be time later, I'll be doing the same thing with Yoshii-kun. _(somehow, Akihisa, who was still on verge of a danger by the two girls, felt nervous to him even if Toshimitsu said only those words)

**HIDEYOSHI: **Eh? Ohoh. It seems to be so.

A big van is driving towards us, stopping in front of us slowly. The driver's door opened, the figure that exited is,

**AKIRA: **Ah eh…? I'm sorry for letting you guys wait.

My biological sister who shares the same blood with me, Akira-nee-san. By the way, I think this is the first time seeing nee-san drive. I don't feel safe with nee-san who, is prone to acting outrageously, driving…But it looks like there won't be any problems.

**YUUJI: **(smiles) Nope, we just arrived early.

**HIDEYOSHI: **(smiles) Eh… We get too excited if we don't watch out.

**KOUTA: **(serious expression, as expected) …Looking forward to it.

**MIZUKI: **(smiles) Akira-san. Thank you for inviting all of us.

**MINAMI: **(smiles) I'm really looking forward to this trip too.

First, Yuuji and the other five who are already acquainted with her greeted her. Nee-san smiled when she heard it and replied "The way you guys put it makes me happy".

Next, the four students of Class 2-A who are meeting nee-san for the first time went and introduced themselves.

**SHOUKO: **…Nice to meet you for the first time. I'm Sakamoto Yuuji's wife Sho—

**YUUJI: **Just wait for a minute! You're just speaking as you please (Shouko pokes his eyes once again) Ah—!

**SHOUKO: **…Kirishima Shouko…

**YUUKO: **(smiles) Hello, Yoshii-kun's sister. Kinoshita Yuuko, older twin sister of Hideyoshi.

**AIKO: **(smiles) Kudou Aiko, an acquaintance of Muttsulini-kun…

**TOSHIMITSU: **(smiles) Kubo Toshimitsu, a lov— (coughs) an acquaintance to your brother.

**AKIRA: **Hello, everyone. I'm Aki-kun's sister Yoshii Akira

The peaceful greetings went on. From the looks of it, there are so many girls who are really lively. I'm usually at a place like Class F which is dirty and chaotic, now I have an indescribable and fresh sensation.

**AKIRA: **Then, staying like this isn't going to do anything, let's get going. (pointed at the van)

**AKIHISA: **Right. We can still talk in the van, time is precious so let's set out. Everyone please sit wherever you like.

_**EVERYONE: **_Yes—!

I tossed the baggage and Yuuji, who was rolling on the floor, into the van. The exciting trip has finally begun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES<strong>_

**Just in case you will be wondering why I put Rising Hope by LiSA and Milenario by Elisa as the opening theme and the ending theme, ****respectively, ****of this story, instead of Kimi+Nazo+Watashi de Jump! by Larval Stage Planning and Eureka Baby by Natsuko Aso, Well... I cannot tell the reason right now. I could only tell that at some time, but really just not now.**

**On the side note, I honestly find Toshimitsu Kubo to be somewhat hard to put with in this story. But for now, I will do my best to have him relevant to the story.**

**So that's it for now. I hope you like it and feel free to give opinions in the review section.**

**Anyways, see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 1-3

**Nothing much had changed on those two chapters... So let's continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 3<strong>

**06 August 2012; Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; Near the Yokohama Bay Hills Tower; 10:00AM-10:10AM**

**TOSHIMITSU: **(looks at the Yokohama Bay Hills Tower) So this is how the Bay Tower looks like when we get closer to it. It is one of the three skyscrapers here in Yokohama, along with the Yokohama Marine Tower and Yokohama Landmark Tower.

**AKIRA: **(nods) Right, Toshimitsu-kun. It has hotels, shopping centers, and other facilities within it.

**MIZUKI: **(also looking at the large building, along with Akihisa, Hideyoshi, Minami, Shouko, Kouta and Aiko) Eh, really? Then, can we go shopping there after our overnight stay in the beach?

**AKIRA: **(responses) Yeah, Mizuki-san. (smiles)

**MINAMI: **(worries) But don't you think it is dangerous to go there if there would be an incident that would happen here?

**AKIRA: **(smiles confidently) Don't worry, Minami-san, I am sure nothing will happen to us tomorrow…

**MIZUKI: **(to Akihisa) Then, Akihisa-kun!

**MINAMI: **(to Akihisa) Aki!

**AKIHISA: **(smiles) W-What is it, Himeji-san, Minami?

**MIZUKI: **(along with Minami) Can we go and watch movies here?

**MINAMI: **(along with Mizuki) Can we go and watch movies here?

**AKIHISA: **(laughs weakly) Ahaha… Sure, for as long as we can have the budget that we can able to stay for a while. (Minami and Mizuki felt delighted at Akihisa's answer)

**SHOUKO: **…Yuuji, let's do the same too.

**YUUJI: **(looks away) I'm not interested, Shouko.

**SHOUKO: **…Then, Yuuji, next time…

**YUUJI: **What?

**SHOUKO: **…I'll switch places with Yoshii-kun and will asking the same question. If you said no to it, you know what will happen. (Yuuji felt shocked a bit)

**YUUJI: **(immediately answers) Yeah! Sure! Just don't let me hit with the stun gun your holding right now again!

**HIDEYOSHI: **(smiles at his friends' interactions) As expected, Shimada and Himeji are going to do it to Akihisa. It's no wonder that they were doing it because they like him after all. So do Kirishima to Yuuji.

**KOUTA: **(nods) …A chain reaction.

**MIZUKI: **(flustered) But that's not true. We were just inviting Akihisa-kun to watch with us. Right, Minami-chan?

**MINAMI: **(flustered) Yeah, Mizuki. There is nothing wrong for girls inviting guys like Aki.

**SHOUKO: **…Yuuji's mine after all.

**AKIRA: **(seems to be releasing some dark aura targeting Akihisa) Aki-kun, what did I tell about having improper activities with the girls? (scaring Akihisa a bit)

**AKIHISA: **Eh?! Then, what about Yuuji?! He is also involved in an improper activity with Kirishima-san!

**YUUJI: **Don't let me join with your misery, Akihisa!

**AKIRA: **I'm only talking to you, Aki-kun. So be ready to your punishment if you are going to do something not right to them… (Akihisa laughs weakly after hearing this since he has nothing to do about it when it happens)

Since there were eleven passengers in this car, the seats arrangement starting from the front was like this: two persons – three persons – four persons – two persons. The first row included nee-san, who was driving, and Muttsulini, who sat in front because he claimed to be carsick. Behind them were Kirishima-san, Kudou-san and Kubo-kun. Next were Himeji-san, Minami, Hideyoshi and Kinoshita-san. Yuuji and I were sitting in the last row. Our baggages were put on the back of the van, by the way.

**06 August 2012; Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; Near the Yokohama Landmark Tower; 10:10AM-10:20AM**

**YUUKO: **(muttered as she looks at the Yokohama Bay Hills Tower) It has been four years since the last time I had been here…

**AKIHISA: **(actually hears Yuuko's voice) Eh? What is it, Kinoshita-san?

**YUUKO: **(surprised at Akihisa's voice) A-Ah? N-Nothing, Yoshii-kun! Nothing really… (blushes)

**AKIHISA: **Hhmm…

**YUUKO: **(looks back at him) Just don't bother me again…

**AKIHISA: **I know. (sighed)

**YUUKO: **(still blushing) Very well. (then she continues reading something from her tablet)

After looking at the landmarks in Yokohama, such as the Yokohama Bay Hills Tower, and at my friends who are either talking with one another or looking outside like me, as well as talking to Kinoshita-san briefly, I eventually looked at one thing that calls my attention— which is found within the screen of the tablet she uses during that time…

_The Detour Towards The Development of One of Three Great Puzzles… Generalized Flying-Type Magic…_

So that's what she was reading right now.

I have heard in some news before that the foundation for the magic that can defy gravity and allow the physical body to float into the air has already been laid down by the Four Great Systemic and the Eight Major Types of Modern Magic and has already entered the practical phase. Even so, injury caused by free falling remains one of the major dangers for Magicians. Even if I'm not that interested about the topic (for now), my attention was focused on this because it is about magic after all. As for reason I knew about this, well—

All of us here, even my older sister, are Magic Skills Experts, or simply, Magicians. Perhaps, this is the most valid reason why the Fumizuki High School students, like the ten of us, are able to summon our avatars within an ESB field. Only Magicians are able to enroll in that school after all. This also holds true with the eight other magic schools in Japan, including our neighboring high schools such as the Seijou High School and the Tenguihama High School, even these school don't have the ESB system that our school have… Wait, these institutes are called as the Sixth High School and the Eighth High School now. It is quite strange that something like this happened. For now, I don't really know the reasons for these schools to be called as such while ours was still the same… Perhaps, I think I could ask Kinoshita-san later about that matter and some other things. Thinking about the other things concerning magic…

**30 July 2012; Tokyo Prefecture; Fumizuki High School; 2****nd**** Year Class A Room; 4:30 PM – 5:00 PM**

"**HIDEYOSHI": **(does a wrestling move to Akihisa) FORGET ABOUT THAT—!

**AKIHISA: **(hurt) UWAH! What is it, Hideyoshi!? What's wrong!? Why are you suddenly using wrestling moves on me!?

"**HIDEYOSHI": **(angry) Who cares! Forget about everything you heard! I'll use this pain to erase all your memories!

**AKIHISA: **(still hurt) Hi-Hideyoshi! I don't know why, but your chest! There's a faint soft feeling touching my arm, UWAAHH!?

"**HIDEYOSHI": **WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'FAINT'! THEY ARE STILL DEVELOPING, GOT IT?!

**AKIHISA: **What is it, Hideyoshi!? What did I do wrong here for you to suddenly use violence ARGGGGGHHHH!?

"**HIDEYOSHI": **(releases Akihisa from her grasp, as she reveals a phone-like Casting Assistance Device from her pocket) ANYWAY, FORGET ABOUT THIS—! (initiates a spell activation sequence through the aid of that device)

**AKIHISA: **(falls on the ground) WHAT!? WHY AM I BEING TREATED LIKE THIS—!? (then looks at 'Hideyoshi', who has a serious expression, casting a spell targeting an area around him, as well as seeing the spell's activation sequence) Eh? Isn't that a CAD, Hideyoshi?! That was even prohibited for us to bring one here!

Suddenly, 'his' tone was entirely different than usual.

"**HIDEYOSHI": **(then the area-of-effect spell decrease the temperature of the area targeted, making some gases in the air eventually freeze at a certain value) Yes, but there are certain exceptions such as the Student Council members like ane-ue are permitted to bring CADs. So, I'm freely able to bring mine through ane-ue.

As far as I see it, the floor around me was covered by a solid layer of white frost. The white mist condensed into a tornado. The frost turned the air bitterly cold. 'He' then raised 'his' right hand, as if 'he' stood like the Snow Queen about to cast judgment upon the damned [yes, with me as the damned]. Don't tell me the ability 'he' uses must be…

**AKIHISA: **(felt cold as the area around him becomes frozen and it is continuously spreading towards him. He muttered.) Wide Area Oscillation Speed Magic… Niflheim? (then eventually notices 'Hideyoshi''s seriousness which made Akihisa to talk to 'him') I-Is that so? (closes his eyes as he gets cold and then thinks briefly as he realizes something) B-By the way, Hideyoshi, I-I haven't seen you that overly serious. What makes you to d-do that r-really? ('Hideyoshi' was surprised when 'he' heard it)

'**HIDEYOSHI': **(just before the solid layer of white frost reaches Akihisa, 'he' immediately interrupts the spell, which causes the frozen area around Akihisa begins to melt slowly, because 'he' realizes that 'he' is no longer acting as Hideyoshi. Then 'he' turned away from Akihisa, surprised) N-Never mind. I-I'm never used to this actually.

**AKIHISA: **(sighed) I'm really surprised that you can able to bring that CAD here through Kinoshita-san's affiliation to the Student Council.

'**HIDEYOSHI': **T-That's because I… (interrupted by something)

**SHOUKO: **…You did it well, Yuuko.

**AIKO: **(feels happy) That was the best thing I have heard from Yuuko's singing voice.

'**YUUKO': **(embarassed) A-Ah? Really? Thank you, Prez, Aiko. (smiles) It is my first time doing so.

Then the A Class comes out of the room, happily with the success of the promotional video for the Fumizuki High School.

**AKIHISA: **(smiles as he looks at the A Class) They succeed thanks to Kinoshita-san delivering the song very well. (then observes 'Hideyoshi' casting a spell that immediately returns the surrounding to normal) As expected, she is amazing for being able to do anything. You should be proud of her, shouldn't you?

'**HIDEYOSHI': **(blushes) Yes, I think so. I thank thee, A-Akihisa.

**AKIHISA: **(confused) Geez… (scratching his head) You look really weird today, after all.

'**HIDEYOSHI': **(smiles) Don't worry about it. Anyway, let's meet ane-ue and the others there, right? (about to walk towards the A Class when Akihisa stopped 'him')

**AKIHISA: **Wait a second, Hideyoshi…

'**HIDEYOSHI': **Eh?

**AKIHISA: **Will you please don't say anything to your sister about what I had told you before? Because if that happens, I'm pretty sure that I'll be killed by Sugawa's group once again.

'**HIDEYOSHI': ** (laughs warmly) Yes, I will. (Akihisa still confused on 'Hideyoshi' reaction but just smiled afterwards) Let's go.

**AKIHISA: **(nods) Yeah.

**06 August 2012; Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; near the Yokohama Marine Tower; 10:20AM-10:30AM**

Then, everything after that seems to be normal to me. Yet, it is still really weird that Hideyoshi can pull off such powerful magic on that time just because he can bring his own CAD through Kinoshita-san, and Hideyoshi to be that serious is really dangerous. To think that CADs are prohibited in the school, I don't expect there would be some exceptions to the rule. Nevertheless, due to this restriction, I haven't seen someone using magic outside of those that has connection with everyday living as well as those in the Japanese military, as well as the Fumizuki High's Student Council members uses any magic for something different other than practical usage, until that time... Geez, that Hideyoshi, he is really scary...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<em>  
><strong>

**'Hideyoshi' pulls off a Niflheim in the flashback of the _Me, My Stupid Brother, and the Switch of Classrooms_, Akihisa somehow gets knowledgeable when it comes to Magic (Maybe it is better than to treat him as really idiotic [but kind] person after all. Still, magic theory was not part of the Fumizuki High School's curriculum _{__yet} _so he is considered the most _Baka _character in the series.) and the place in this part was set in Yokohama... As well as Yuuko remembered this city four years ago... What had happened on that city on that time?**

**But for now, I hope you like it and feel free to comment in the reviews section, just in case, there might be some errors in what I had written here.**

**Anyways, see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 1-4

**Good day! **

**For now, there are few things that I should put some assumptions about the story: (1) Assume that the World War II in the Baka-verse is the same as the fictional World War III of the Mahouka-verse as well as the aftermath of the former will be somehow similar to the latter (such as China becoming the Great Asian Alliance); (2) Hideyoshi (male but treated as female by naturally anyone) and Yuuko (female) are half-identical twins [It is fact in Baka-verse]; (3) All of the eleven characters here, as well as the students of Fumizuki and some other schools, are capable of using magic (with 'Hideyoshi' knows magic involving temperature control, similar to Miyuki Shiba of the Mahouka series); (4) At times, magic can't beat technology, as simple as that.**

**So, let's continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>06 August 2012; Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; near the Yokohama Marine Tower; 10:20AM-10:40AM<strong>

Then, everything after that seems to be normal to me. Yet, it is still really weird that Hideyoshi can pull off such powerful magic on that time just because he can bring his own CAD through Kinoshita-san, and Hideyoshi to be that serious is really dangerous. Then…

**YUUJI: **By the way, Akihisa.

**AKIHISA: **Ha? What is it, Yuuji? (looks at Yuuji, who was breaking the ice)

**YUUJI: **Have you ever gone before to the place we are heading right now? What kind of place is it?

**AKIHISA: **Eh? Ahah, hmm. (nods) About that... (pauses for a while as he tries to recall memories in that place)

**YUUJI: **Hmm? What is it? Have you completely forgotten about it?

**AKIHISA: **Impossible. How can something like that happen? (pauses, as he thinks of the place, but none was remembered, yet) I remember correctly, it happened during spring, summer or autumn, about three to five years ago.

**YUUJI: **The time range is really huge. I think you've forgotten about it. (Akihisa nods, much in his vain)

**HIDEYOSHI: **(turned his head towards us) In other words, it'll be a surprise for everyone when we get there.

**MIZUKI: **(turned around and revealed her excited smile, along with Minami) Right. We should take this rare chance and hope for the best. I could even barely sleep on this.

**MINAMI: **(turned around and revealed her excited smile, along with Mizuki) If we're going to a nearby beach, then there's only a few, but if we're going somewhere far and are going to stay overnight, part of the excitement comes from not knowing where we're going to. (looks at Mizuki) But Mizuki, you are not in elementary school anymore!

**MIZUKI: **I just bought a new swimsuit just for today!

**MINAMI: **Didn't you buy a new one not too long ago?

**MIZUKI: **(felt hesitated that made her voice tone suddenly lowered) Um, that one is… the size is… (smiles weakly)

**MINAMI: **(smiles wryly) Could it be that you've… grown fatter?

**MIZUKI: **(as Minami spoke, Mizuki leant backwards while hugging herself) Wawu! Just a little bit! Really, only a tiny bit! A tiny bit… too fat.

**MINAMI: **Settle on one!

**MIZUKI: **(felt offended) It is not what you think. I gained weight because my hair got longer!

**MINAMI: **(smiles) Come on. It is because you were not being careful. Actually, I lost weight due to the summer's heat! (Mizuki was shocked about this)

**MIZUKI: **(gets jealous on Minami) That's not fair, Minami-chan! You betrayed me!

**MINAMI: **Yeah, I got slimmer… (touching her A(AA)-cup breasts, much to her dismay) starting with my chest. Is there any magic that can increase a breast size? (felt despair on her breast size)

**MIZUKI: **…

**HIDEYOSHI: **(suddenly spoke as if to cheer the two girls) Himeji, Shimada, you are both worrying too much. You don't look that different. With or without magic, I think you are both fine in that shape. (With this, Minami felt slight anger with him as she felt offended)

**MINAMI: **Well, excuse me! My breasts develop slower than yours, Kinoshita!

This is bad. That rumor that I carelessly said seems to be known by Minami. But I'm more surprised because when Minami said this, Kinoshita-san, who now looks away from the tablet she reads, has her shoulder shook a little, just before Hideyoshi starts to react. Is there something that bothered Kinoshita-san more than Hideyoshi about the rumor?

**HIDEYOSHI: **I don't have breasts to develop!

**MINAMI: **(imagines Hideyoshi having large breasts. With this, she felt more jealous) Don't worry about us. We know you'll eventually grow into a drop-dead gorgeous figure.

**MIZUKI: **(imagines Hideyoshi having large breasts. She felt anger about this) Someone as glamorous as you couldn't understand our problems, Kinoshita-kun!

On that time, I looked at Kinoshita-san briefly, who sighed about something. Then…

**HIDEYOSHI: **I'm a man! Calm down! Thou can tell those to Ane-ue, since she can possibly have those… (looks at Yuuko, who touches her A-cup breasts briefly, much to her dismay) Ane-ue?

**YUUKO: **(felt disappointed at herself) They're right, Hideyoshi… Other than someone else here, you'll be the only one of us who can able to achieve such figure.

**HIDEYOSHI: **(surprised) Even Ane-ue too?! By the way, what's wrong with you today?

**MINAMI: ** But…

**MIZUKI: **But…

Himeji-san, Minami and Kinoshita-san suddenly turned to look at nee-san driving, without a reason. I wonder what they are so concerned of.

**MINAMI: **(felt jealous) I'm jealous of her large breasts.

**MIZUKI: **(felt jealous) I'm jealous of her slender waist.

**YUUKO: **(felt sympathy) After seeing Akira-san's figure, I felt that I can't achieve that figure after all.

**SHOUKO: **(agrees, as she nods) …Indeed, Akira-san is a threat, so I'll have to keep a close eye to Yuuji.

**AIKO: **(felt jealous) She's got a great figure from top to bottom. It's amazing! I, who was usually unconcerned about such issues, feel a little envious.

Even Kirishima-san and Kudou-san in the second row join in the conversation. It seems like girls have an interest in this sort of thing.

**AIKO: **(continues) I bet she had look well in one of those skimpy swimsuits from the magazines!

After Kudou-san said such words…

**KOUTA: **(nosebleeds) …Hm…

**AKIRA: **(looks at Kouta) Oh, Kouta-kun. What's wrong?

**KOUTA: **(wipes the blood from his nose) Just car sickness.

**AKIRA: **It is a little odd to get a nosebleed from car sickness.

I agreed with nee-san about this. It's the first time I'd heard of someone having a nosebleed when he's carsick. Never mind. It'll be troublesome if we simply interrupt them when they are talking about their bodies, so we'll just go with the flow.

**AKIRA: **(to Akihisa) Aki-kun, can you get him some motion sickness pills from the bag?

**AKIHISA: **(response happily) No problem! (tries to unzip Akira's bag but with no success) Huh? The zipper won't open…

As I moved slightly, the opening of the baggage widened a bit. Stuff might come out if I leave it that way. I guess I'll have to zip it properly.

**AKIHISA: **Then, one, two… There! (picks something from her bag as he successfully unzipped it.) Great! I opened it. (looks at a piece of cloth he holds just now)

This is an old-school swimsuit, isn't it? I thought…

**AKIHISA: **(shouts, making Yuuji to wake up from his happy sleep) Nee-san, OUT!

**YUUJI: **(startled) What are you doing, Akihisa!?

**AKIHISA: **(scared) What should I do, Yuuji? I just discovered a hopeless freak in my family!

**YUUJI: **You look like a freak with that swimsuit in your hand.

**AKIHISA: **No, this is nee-san's swimsuit.

**YUUJI: **(realizes something) I see. You've got a thing for your sister's swimsuit, huh? You are right. You are hopeless.

**AKIHISA: **(shouts) You don't understand! This is unacceptable!

**AKIRA: **Aki-kun, you asked me to wear a swimsuit that didn't show much skin so you wouldn't feel embarrassed.

**AKIHISA: **(shouts) Sorry! But NO! Compared to walking with someone your age wearing a school swimsuit, you showing a bit of skin mean nothing! Change it! Change the swimsuit! As your little brother, I can't let you wear this!

**AKIRA: **Are you saying I should wear something more revealing?

**AKIHISA: **(felt disappointed) Yeah, fine. Whatever.

**KOUTA: **…Akihisa, don't be such a pervert.

**AKIHISA: **(shocked) Hah! Muttsulini, the Lord of Perversion, just called me a pervert!

**YUUJI: **(pats Akihisa's shoulder like the usual, with a serious look on his face) Don't cry, Akihisa. It is the same as when you call other people idiots.

**AKIHISA: **(shouts) Are you implying that I'm the Lord of Idiocy?! (Everyone else in front of them but Akira and Kouta looks at them sweatdropping.)

**AKIRA: **I guess I have no choice. I'll wear something else. That swimsuit was so tight around my breasts that they were spilling out. (Kouta eventually imagines Akira wearing some swimsuit, that resulted in continuous nosebleeding)

On that time, I felt something will go wrong…

Then, Muttsulini releases large amounts of blood from his nose, which spatter within the entire van with it, much to everyone's shock…

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<em>**

**Back to normal from something new, I guess... Since there is not much to say about this part, except having an apparent setting such as the City of Yokohama. After all, there will be some major changes on some of the upcoming chapters as compared to the original 'Me and The Seaside and The Festival Uproar'.**

**But for now, I hope you like the changes and feel free to comment in the reviews section.**

**Until the next chapter. Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 1-5

**As always, let's continue the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 5<strong>

**06 August 2012; Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; Yuigahama Beach; 11:00 AM- 11:20 AM**

It has been three hours since we're in a van. At the end of the journey, we've reached the pension. It is a good place surrounded by lush greenery where we can taste the dump air.

**AKIHISA: **(looks at the surroundings, felt excited) Wow! What a good view!

**YUUJI: **(felt the same as Akihisa) The breeze feels great!

**KOUTA: **…It's the perfect location.

**MINAMI: **(felt the same as the others) All right! Let's changed quickly and go for a swim!

**MIZUKI: **Yeah!

**YUUKO: **(wondered as she looked at the place carefully) Hhmm…

**AKIRA: **(nods) Yeah. Is there anything that bothered you, Yuuko-chan?

**YUUKO: ** (shakes her head) There is nothing. Thank you, Akira-san. (Mizuki, Minami and Akira smile)

On that time, almost all of us had already stepped off the car. Since we're on the top of a hill, the vision's clearer. As I observed the place while talking with Yuuji, I felt that the place already fulfilled the best conditions to enjoy the summer. And while I'm talking to Yuuji, I look briefly at Hideyoshi, who currently finds something from his bag…

**HIDEYOSHI: **(muttered) This is my opportunity to make everyone realize that I'm a guy. This time I got it right and brought trunks. This should shut them up! (nods)

On the other hand, Kudou-san had just stepped off the car and yet she had already wear pants that looked like a miniskirt with slanted stripes for her lower body, and an ordinary swimsuit for the upper body. She also holds a straw hat. As expected, Muttsulini, who currently finds a camera, which will suited for the location, in his bag, eventually looks at Kudou-san.

**AIKO: **(felt excited as she puts the straw hat on) Yay!

**KOUTA: **(looks at Aiko) …Hm?

**AIKO: **(anyone else looks at her) I changed inside the van! The tan lines are different from the school's Swimming Club's swimsuits. Isn't this kind of sexy, Muttsulini-kun?

**KOUTA: **(somehow nods) …Hm…

**AIKO: **You can take as many pictures as you want! I don't mind at all! (takes a pose as she wanted Kouta's attention)

**KOUTA: **(serious) …Don't get full of yourself, Kudou Aiko!

**AIKO: **(slightly surprised) Huh?

**KOUTA: **(stands up, as he tries to walk towards Aiko) …Your swimsuit doesn't interest me in the slightest— (eventually caught a nosebleed as a result of seeing Aiko in a swimsuit, so he got weakened, even with one of his blood packs already put on just in case he might fall down) … I'm getting heat stroke.

**YUUJI: **(comments) You did your best, Muttsulini. That was twenty-eight seconds.

**AKIHISA: **(felt glad on his friend) That's awesome! You broke your nosebleed endurance record!

**AIKO: **Are you all right, Muttsulini-kun? (tries to approach Kouta)

**AKIHISA: **(tries to stop Aiko) Oh no, Kudou-san, if you come any—

It is too late… Muttsulini had already given up on the nosebleed endurance as he falls onto the ground, as if he was dying.

**KOUTA: **…Th-The sunlight's so strong!

Then Kudou-san comes to Muttsulini, somehow, trying to comfort him out of her worry.

**AIKO: **Mu-Muttsulini-kun!

**KOUTA: **(speaks as if he will be dying soon) …I wish to be reborn as a bird.

**AIKO: **(still worry) No way! Don't say something like that!

**KOUTA: **(seems not hearing Aiko's words at all) …So that I'll be up in the sky; able to peep into the girl's locker rooms as much as I like…

Everyone but nee-san knew this would happen perhaps.

**06 August 2012**; **Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; Yuigahama Shorelines; 11:20 AM -11:40 AM**

On that time, I, Yuuji, Kubo-kun, Muttsulini (who was resting on Kudou-san's lap) and Kudou-san (who manages to take care of Muttsulini) are the ones who arrived at the chosen spot, and are waiting for the others to come as well. Right now, we got under the shade of the parasol leisurely, and talk about something.

**AKIHISA: **(gives Yuuji and Toshimitsu the two gun-like objects that he has brought) Here.

**YUUJI: **(surprised as he actually holds a gun) Gun-like CADs… as a birthday gift to you by your parents?

**AKIHISA: **But it means no harm when used in good way. Besides, it is adjusted for my preference with the spells I used.

**TOSHIMITSU: **(holds the other of the two, then he reads the carved letters from the gun-like CAD) F.L.T… I don't think I should have asked this but… Since this is a work from F.L.T. This must be a personal creation from Taurus Silver, isn't it?

**AKIHISA: **Ah… Eh, yeah, I think so.

Taurus Silver… I have heard that name from my parents' colleagues when I visited the place at some time. But they said that Taurus Silver was long gone four years ago.

**YUUJI: **(curious) I see…Then what spells do you use when you were equipped with these CADs, Akihisa?

**AKIHISA: **(pauses, then he answers) Well…

**MIZUKI: **(arrived at the location, along with Shouko) We are sorry! Thank you for waiting!

**SHOUKO: **(arrived at the location, along with Mizuki) …Thanks for waiting.

Our conversation was interrupted when Kirishima-san and Himeji-san arrived. It is a good thing that they arrived just in time since if I could possibly tell them about the spells that I have, they might possibly be shocked when they knew it, unless if they would show theirs as well. Besides, due to the prohibition of CADs in our school aside from certain students such as the Student Council members like Kinoshita-san, I still don't know what type of abilities they had, and they had never said anything about their own abilities elsewhere... except Hideyoshi and Himeji-san.

Wait a second… I remember that Hideyoshi, who had been my long-time schoolmate since elementary days, is a Fortifying Magic user and I'm pretty sure of it… But somehow, did he manage to learn magic involving temperature control as well? He didn't tell me about it… or is Hideyoshi that time really…? If that happens, I'll assure that I will be in _her_ frozen domain when I confront _her_ about it.

By the way, the swimsuits I observed looked the same to the ones Himeji-san and Kirishima-san used at the school's swimming pool… but for some reason, the change of scenery gave a completely different impression.

**MIZUKI: **(notices the gun-like CADs being held by Yuuji and Toshimitsu) Guns?

**TOSHIMITSU: **(answers) No, these are Yoshii-kun's CADs, Silver Horn...

**MIZUKI: **Akihisa-kun's CADs?

**YUUJI: **(nodded) Yeah.

**MIZUKI: **Hhmm...

**SHOUKO: **(looks at Mizuki who had think about something) ...What are you thinking, Himeji-san?

**MIZUKI: **(to Akihisa) Akihisa-kun, you didn't tell me about this!

**AKIHISA: **(surprised) T-This is not as important as you might thought, Himeji-san! After all, these type of CADs had always been the gift my parents had given to me since the middle school. (smiles)

**MIZUKI: **I see... (then looks and worries about Kouta) That is some nice CADs you have. (felt happy)

**AKIHISA: **(felt shy) T-Thank you, Himeji-san.

**SHOUKO: **(to Aiko) ...Then, Aiko, is Tsuchiya all right?

**AKIHISA: **He is calmed down now, anyway.

**SHOUKO: **Just don't harass Tsuchiya too much.

**AIKO: **(still fanning Kouta as she speaks) Well, I did not do anything!

**MIZUKI: **(comments to Aiko) Tsuchiya-kun got excited because your swimsuit was so cute! Right, Tsuchiya-kun?

**KOUTA: **… T-The claim has yet to be verified. (Aiko just laughs at Kouta's response)

Muttsulini continued to deny it even in his dying breath. How dishonest.

**SHOUKO: **(felt curious)…Excited?

**MIZUKI: **(smiles) Yup, Tsuchiya-kun is a boy after all.

**SHOUKO: **…I see. (Hearing Mizuki's words, Shouko nodded and walked slowly to Yuuji.) …Yuuji.

**YUUJI: **What is it, Shouko?

**SHOUKO: **(pokes something to Yuuji) …Eii.

**YUUJI: **(shouts) GWAH!?

And so, Kirishima-san's silverfish-like fingers were stabbed into Yuuji's nostrils, and there was a nosebleed like a spring.

**YUUJI: **(speaks even some amounts of blood had continued to splatter from his nose) What the hell are you doing!?

**SHOUKO: **…You should get excited by my swimsuit.

I see. So that's why she used violence. In that case, it couldn't be helped. But I think the nosebleed's big enough even without doing such a thing.

**AKIHISA: **There's no need for that because both of you look really pretty! (Toshimitsu nods in agreement)

Himeji-san looked like she was about to pull her pareo as she curled back.

**MIZUKI: **(flustered) O-Oh my! You called me pretty! I'm so embarrassed!

**SHOUKO: **…Y-Yoshii, thank you.

**MINAMI: **(arrived at the location alone) Well sorry for not being attractive.

**AKIHISA: **That's not true! Minami, you are slim, but you have weight when you need it.

**MINAMI: **(felt slight anger) I know! I know! My breasts are small and my belly is plump. (starts hurting Akihisa physically out of her feelings through a baton she currently holds now.)

**AKIHISA: **(hurt) T-That's not what I meant!

Then Hideyoshi starts to shout from far away as he is about to come to us.

**HIDEYOSHI: **(felt excited as he runs towards the location, wearing only the trunks he showed previously and none on the upper body) Hey there everyone! Thanks for waiting! (everyone looks at him)

_**LIFEGUARD: **_What are you doing?! (Hideyoshi stopped as the lifeguard does so)

**HIDEYOSHI: **(surprised) What does thou mean?

_**LIFEGUARD: **_Why aren't you wearing a top?!

**HIDEYOSHI: **Well, that's normal for a man's swimsuit.

_**LIFEGUARD: **_A girl shouldn't be wearing a man's swimsuit!

**HIDEYOSHI: **(annoyed) Look, I'm not a girl, and…

_**LIFEGUARD: **_Anyway, just come with me! (decides to let Hideyoshi go along with her)

**HIDEYOSHI: **(shouts) Thou hast got it wrong! Listen to me! Wait! Let me go! (As the two disappear, the group but Akihisa, who had fallen to the ground after being hurt by Minami, just sweatdropped at what had just happened, then Akira and Yuuko comes in without noticing Hideyoshi's brief departure with the lifeguard. Akira wears a normal bikini, while Yuuko had a summer dress on.)

**AKIRA: **(smiles at Yuuko, as they are approaching towards the ones who wait for them) I see… (thinks something then responses) You really had a good memory on this place with that person. So that's what really happened here four years ago. Don't worry, Yuuko-chan. I think someday, you will be able to see that person again.

**YUUKO: **(blushes and looks away) Eh? But… T-That seems too impossible to happen, Akira-san! (bows down) After all, that person has a surname that can be similar to others.

**AKIRA: **(laughs warmly at Yuuko's reaction) But that person should have those abilities completely unique to himself. (Then the two arrived at the location, and looks at the depressed Minami) Oh, Minami-san. Did my little brother do something wrong again?

As I slowly awakened from a very brief nap, Minami and Himeji-san turned to the owner of the voice…and just fell to the ground like they were defeated.

**AKIRA: **What's wrong, Minami-san?

**MINAMI: **(gets a bitter feeling after seeing Akira's large assets just like Mizuki) Don't mind me, I know I'll never win! (Shouko nods)

**AKIRA: **Eh?

Nee-san tilted her head, seemingly unable to understand Minami's words. Then…

**SHOUKO: **…Akira-san, excuse me for a second. (trying to press something to Akira)

Swoop.

Kirishima-san's action seemed to create this word-like sound.

**SHOUKO: **…A-Amazing!

For some reason, Kirishima-san trembled after grabbing nee-san's breasts. Then…

**MIZUKI: **S-Sorry! Excuse me!

Himeji-san grabbed nee-san's waist from the back. Afterwards, she starts crying about something, and went over to Minami before sitting down in the same manner and same expression.

**MIZUKI: **(crying) The beach is so cruel!

**MINAMI: **(crying) I understand that too, Mizuki!

Minami, whose eyes looked completely lifeless, gently cuddled Himeji-san. Well, what's with this funeral-like mode?

Then, Hideyoshi is walking here slowly as he comes back to the group after some interruption, thanks to the lifeguard that brought him out before.

**HIDEYOSHI: **(feeling depressed) Sorry, everyone. I'm a bit late.

**AKIRA: **(asked Hideyoshi while Shouko was still holding on Akira's breasts) Is there something wrong, Hideyoshi-kun? You look depressed.

**HIDEYOSHI: **(still depressed) Just leave me alone…

The depressed Hideyoshi is wearing a T-shirt I've never seen before on his swimsuit for some reason.

**YUUJI: **(after Hideyoshi finally arrived, he then talks to Akihisa) Well then, Akihisa, how about let's put your CADs on the test? (Akihisa looks at Yuuji in surprise) I am just curious what spells did you use when you have it.

**AKIHISA:** That's not the case, Yuuji. Unless, you have shown your abilities as well.

**YUUJI: **Don't worry, Akihisa. I'll be showing mine as well if you had shown yours. (smirks)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>_

**Akihisa possessing two Silver Horn CADs and Minami had brought a baton? Hmmm...**

****But for now, I hope you like it and feel free to comment in the reviews section.****

**Until the next chapter. Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 1-6

**It is time to show some abilities from both Akihisa and Yuuji... and a new character will be mentioned here. So, here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 6<strong>

**06 August 2012**; **Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; Yuigahama Shorelines; 12:10 PM -12:40 PM**

**MIZUKI: **(felt delighted after Yuuji shows one of his abilities to the others) That was some strong spell Sakamoto-kun had shown to us.

**MINAMI: **(nodded) Hail Particles...

**SHOUKO: **...It is a good thing Yuuji never used that to me. Because, if she uses it...

**YUUJI: **(as he walks towards) I know, Shouko... I will be killed instantly. Too bad, I missed Akihisa, so it is your turn now.

**AKIHISA: **Yeah. (then he puts the tablecloth to cover his eyes, then he readies one of the Silver Horn CADs)

**AIKO: **(as she looks at Akihisa preparing) I'm curious too on what abilities he uses. I know he might be known as the ultimate idiot in our school, but...

**YUUKO: **(looks away from Akihisa) Who knows? Yoshii-kun might have some interesting ability to show to us. (Akira smiles as she looks at Yuuko)

Right now, the watermelon doesn't get any hit from Yuuji's Hail Particles, which happens to be a Convergence-Release-Move Compound Systematic Magic that collects the carbon dioxide in the air to produce particles of dry ice. As shown by Yuuji, the dry ice flies at high speed by converting the thermal energy produced by the freezing process into kinetic energy.

Since it is my turn now to show my abilities... But...

**MIZUKI: **(as heard by Akihisa, seems determined) Akihisa-kun, a little to the right!

**MINAMI: **(as heard by Akihisa, seems determined too) Not there, Aki. It's to the left!

**YUUKO: **(as heard by Akihisa, seems mad) Yoshii-kun, forward.

For now, I may only rely on everyone's voices as I have a cloth tied around my eyes, covering my ordinary sight as I walk towards the watermelon. Somehow, I hear the voices of Himeji-san, Minami and Kinoshita-san. But, who should I listen to?

**TOSHIMITSU: **(as heard by Akihisa) Yoshii-kun. Turn 32 degrees to the left, walk 4.7m straight in that direction.

**AKIRA: **(as heard by Akihisa) No, Aki-kun. It's actually the other way.

I can hear nee-san and Kubo-kun's voices. They are all giving me different directions! What I should do?

Then, I must rely on something— Elemental Sight. With this, I gather the information that I need to hit the watermelon. But on that time…

**SHOUKO: **(as heard by Akihisa) …Yuuji. How's this swimsuit…?

**YUUJI: **(as heard by Akihisa) It's okay. I guess I saw it last time, remember?

**SHOUKO: **(as heard by Akihisa) …I asked because you weren't paying attention. You need to come and get a better look.

**YUUJI: **(as heard by Akihisa) Wait, hey, don't grab onto me! Things are touching!

**SHOUKO: **(as heard by Akihisa) …Don't worry.

I see.

I gather the information I got and through that ability that I have, I found that the target is 47 degrees behind me on the left, 3.4m straight down the path. I am certainly sure of the place that I will not hesitate in my actions. Then, I'll just have to aim my CAD to my target… accurately.

**AKIHISA: **Right there! (an activation sequence of a Weight-Type Magic appears below Yuuji, that made him immobilized through his knees for a while until the activation sequence had gone.)

**YUUJI: **(shocked) UUUWWWWOOOHHHH! What was that, Akihisa?!

**AKIHISA: **Got you!

After saying that, I take off the tablecloth covering my eyes.

**AKIHISA: **(laugh weakly) Sorry, Yuuji! I thought you were the watermelon.

**HIDEYOSHI: **I'd say, Akihisa… It looked like thou were aiming right at him.

**AKIHISA: **(laughs) Ahaha! Oh come on, Hideyoshi! It was a misunderstanding.

I definitely won't admit such a thing.

**YUUJI: **…Yeah, Hideyoshi. Akihisa was after the watermelon. Right, Akihisa?

**AKIHISA: **Yeah, that's right.

I immediately agreed with Yuuji. The guess that 'he wanted to beat Yuuji for having a passionate hug with the pretty Kirishima-san' really hurts me. I'm a very forgiving and understanding person here.

**YUUJI: **Now, then, it's my turn, Akihisa. (as Yuuji was about to go for the splitting, Akihisa eventually stops him in doing so by holding the Yuuji's CAD, which is in his right hand) What's wrong? Let go of me, Akihisa.

**AKIHISA: **Yuuji, you just had your turn and failed.

**YUUJI: **(Akihisa was still holding Yuuji's CAD, even Yuuji tries to resist) The first round's over. Now we are on the second round and I'm first.

**AKIHISA: **(felt slight anger to Yuuji) It's only fair to go in reverse order in the second round!

**MIZUKI: **(smiled weakly) Um, it had be a waste to splatter the watermelon everywhere, so let's stop trying to split–

**AKIHISA: **(along with Yuuji, turns to Mizuki) It's all right! I swear I won't crush the watermelon!

**YUUJI: **(along with Akihisa, turns to Mizuki) It's all right! I swear I won't crush the watermelon!

**HIDEYOSHI: **Then what art thou trying to crush?

We'll see after we beat it.

**06 August 2012**; **Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; Yuigahama Shorelines; 1:00PM-1:20PM**

The Watermelon Splitting finally ended peacefully. It's now afternoon.

Since the guys brought the watermelon over, so this time, the girls are to buy fried noodles and curry. During that time, the five of us are waiting for them to get back, and yet…

**AKIHISA: **Wow, I'm tired.

**YUUJI: **I didn't even swim long enough. Why do I feel exhausted?

**HIDEYOSHI: **Thou brought it upon thyself.

Then the girls have returned with the food.

**AIKO: **Thanks for waiting!

**SHOUKO: **…We bought lunch.

**MINAMI: **Sorry, we're late!

Then… Suddenly, someone's missing among them…

**HIDEYOSHI: **Where is ane-ue?

**SHOUKO: **…Yuuko accompanied by some lady of Akira-san's age by the name of Fujibayashi Yuriko.

**AKIHISA: **(confused) Fujibayashi Yuriko? Eh, Hideyoshi, do you know her?

**HIDEYOSHI: **Fujibayashi Yuriko… (thinks, but fails in the end) I honestly don't know a person who possesses that name. Then, did some of anyone know that person?

**AIKO: **We don't really know her… But somehow both know each other after all. (Akira strangely nods on Aiko's statement)

**AKIHISA: **(somehow felt sad) Hhmmm… That is really strange.

**HIDEYOSHI: **(felt sad) That's too bad that ane-ue could not join now in our lunch.

**MIZUKI: **But I think for as long as she is with that person, she'll probably be safe.

**MINAMI: **That's what I thought too. (the two girls smile at Akihisa.)

**TOSHIMITSU: **Well then, was the store crowded?

The reason I had said it because I want to confront Kinoshita-san about something. But she's not here though. But even so, the girls somehow felt unhappy about something. Did something happen?

**MIZUKI: **No, it was… (gave a wry look)

**AIKO: **(scratches her head) Well, some guys hit on us.

**MINAMI: **(shrugs her shoulders, expressing slight anger) I really hate things like that!

**SHOUKO: **So do I. (stands still)

**AKIHISA: **Oh man, that sounds like a hassle.

**YUUJI: **Can't you just deal with them using your magic?

**AKIHISA: **(Yuuji and Akihisa reach their hands out to grab the food in both people's hands.) Definitely!

PAK!

Kudou-san reached her hands out to grab our hands.

**AIKO: **Hold it! That is not how you should react!

**YUUJI: **(has clueless expression) Eh?

**AKIHISA: **(has clueless expression) Eh?

I find that there should be no problems with nee-san around…an unhappy voice butts in before I can say that. But…

Somehow, Kudou-san gives an exaggerated expression as she says.

**AIKO: **(sighed) Ah— (shrugs her shoulders) Geez, you really don't get us girls at all! (felt disappointed)

**SHOUKO: **Yes, Yuuji, you need to worry more.

**YUUJI: **(felt confident as he says) Huh? What are you— GUAHHHHH!

Kirishima-san is now showing her feelings in a straightforward manner as she angrily unleashed her rage on Yuuji.

**YUUJI: **(his eyes hurt by Shouko's eye poking ability) My eyes!

Then, Minami and Himeji-san are looking right at me. I don't have that intention, but just that I find that there's no need to worry…

**MIZUKI: **(muttered to Minami) I wish Akihisa-kun would show a little more concern about us.

**MINAMI: **(muttered to Mizuki) I know! Why don't we make him worry?

**MIZUKI: **(muttered to Minami) That's right.

Then Himeji-san and Minami then turned to me as they speak.

**MINAMI: **(felt disappointed to Akihisa) Geez, guys keep hitting on us everywhere!

**MIZUKI: **(felt disappointed to Akihisa) I know! It is always such a pain to deal with!

**AKIHISA: **(clueless) Huh? Guys hit on you a lot?

I never heard of it up till now.

**MIZUKI: **Yes! All the time!

**MINAMI: **Seriously, anywhere we go!

Both of them emphasized this in a weird way.

**AKIHISA: **But you didn't look that used to it.

Both of them are shocked on what I had said. Somehow, I felt that they lied about it.

**MIZUKI: **T- that's not true! I was just tired of it happening all the time!

**MINAMI: **Yeah! A slow guy like you would not understand!

Ugh. How rude, calling me an airhead and having no chance with love.

**AKIHISA: **(shrugs his shoulder) That's rude! I hit on girls all the—

**MIZUKI: **All the what?

**MINAMI: **All the what? (points her baton towards Akihisa)

Why is it that I feel that I'll be killed if I say that 'I can easily do something like hitting girls'?

**MINAMI: **(felt mad) For starters, there's no way you could pull off hitting on a girl!

**MIZUKI: **(felt mad) Exactly! That sort of thing isn't your forte and I doubt it will go well! Don't try to show off! (Akihisa just felt slight anger on the two)

**SHOUKO: **(as she joins the two) ...Yuuji, you don't understand girls either. That is why you are not popular.

**YUUJI: **(still hurt) How dare you say—

Yuuji groaned as Kirishima-san pinched his face. It's amazing that he can still talk in such a situation.

**AIKO: **Really, you have to reflect on this, Akihisa-kun, Sakamoto-kun? Prez too, forgive them for this. The drinks we bought will become warm, you know?

On hearing Kudou-san's words, Kirishima-san grudgingly lets go of Yuuji's face.

**YUUJI: **(muttered to Akihisa) Damn it, I just can't accept it.

**AKIHISA: **(muttered to Yuuji) Yeah. It's ridiculous that they're angry at us.

I grumbled to Yuuji, who's released. Did we really do something to anger them?

**HIDEYOSHI: **Somehow, there will be definitely a trouble that would come to them after this.

**TOSHIMITSU: **Yoshii-kun. (sighed out of his worry)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>_

**Yuuji uses Hail Particles... and who is Yuriko Fujibayashi, whom Yuuko had been accompanied with right now?**

**Let's find out in the next chapter. Have a nice day!**

**[NOTE: I already said that none of the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters will make an appearance in this story. So Yuriko Fujibayashi is an original character here, rather than having a certain someone from Mahouka series to go to Baka to Test world.]**


	7. Chapter 1-7

**The 1st of the 2 parts of this story was almost halfway to the end. So let's continue now.**

* * *

><p><strong>06 August 2012<strong>; **Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; Yuigahama Shorelines; 1:40PM-1:50PM**

Then, we had left the girls, Hideyoshi and Kubo-kun behind as we find somebody to hit on.

**YUUJI: **(muttered to Akihisa) They're throwing tantrums over how they're being pursued? Why are they calling us cold-hearted? Impossible.

**AKIHISA: **(muttered to Yuuji) Yeah. They're just blindly saying that I'm not suitable for love. If I show my stuff, I can do—

Anything. As I was about to say this, I see something around my friend. That's…a rare scene Muttsulini coming back while holding a camera and talking to unfamiliar people. Who's he talking to?

**GIRL #1: **(as seen by Akihisa) I say, you're holding a good camera.

**KOUTA: **(as seen by Akihisa) …?

**GIRL #2: **(as seen by Akihisa) If possible, can you take a photo of me too?

**KOUTA: **(as seen by Akihisa) …Sure, no problem.

**GIRL #3: **(as seen by Akihisa) Really? Thank you.

**GIRL #4: **(as seen by Akihisa) Ah, that's right, Have a picture with us too How about a summer memory?

**GIRL #5: **(as seen by Akihisa) Ahaha. That's fine too. This kid looks rather cute.

**AKIHISA: **GUOH!

**YUUJI: **Wh- what is wrong, Akihisa!?

**AKIHISA: **(as he fell on the ground) An unbelievable sight!

A somewhat very impossible scene happens right in front of me.

How, how is that possible…! Such a…thing…!

**YUUJI: **Pull yourself through, Akihisa! What did you just see!?

**AKIHISA: **Hit on…

**YUUJI: **Huh? What are you saying?

**AKIHISA: **Muttsulini is getting hit on.

**YUUJI: **Ha? What nonsense are you saying? At least say something with common sense when you dream—

Then Yuuji looks at the scene as well…

**GIRL #1: **(as seen by Yuuji) Wow. You're really a photography genius, you know!?

**GIRL #2: **(as seen by Yuuji) Amazing! It's well taken!

**KOUTA: **(as seen by Yuuji) …Just, an ordinary skill.

**GIRL #3: **(as seen by Yuuji) You're at it again. You're rather cute when you're shy.

**YUUJI: **GUOAH!

As expected, Yuuji also witnessed a very impossible scene in front of us.

**YUUJI: **I-impossible…! Why, not us but Muttsulini…!

**AKIHISA: **Impossible, this is impossible…

Unbelievable. No, I don't want to believe!

**AKIHISA: **…Well, Yuuji.

**YUUJI: **What…?

**AKIHISA: **If, just if.

**YUUJI: **Yeah.

That's right. One out of ten thousand. One out of hundred million. I find it impossible, and it's definitely an illusion, but maybe—

**AKIHISA: **Is there any chance, that you and I are the only ones who aren't popular?

**YUUJI: **D-don't be ridiculous! There's no way that's true!

**AKIHISA: **Yeah! Of course not!

Yuuji and I let out dry laughter as we break out cold sweat. Right. I'm just thinking too much! Ahaha, ahahahaha.

….But.

**AKIHISA: **Then, why hasn't anyone talked to us.

**YUUJI: **Gu…

The girls got talked to twice in such a short time. If that's the case, we can say that there's a difference in acceptance levels between guys and girls…but it's completely different if even Muttsulini's talked up by a girl.

**AKIHISA: **As expected, it's just like what nee-san said. I'm a kid no one likes…

At that time, I had been thinking that I might be popular if I'm a little taller and build up some muscles. So it can't work…?

**YUUJI: **No no, calm down, Akihisa. Leaving aside the girls, doesn't Muttsulini look silent and harmless on first glance? He's just easy to talk to.

**AKIHISA: **Well, it's true that Muttsulini's of a completely different type from us.

If I have to say it, it's his silence and stealth action.

**YUUJI: **Yeah, so it's too early to decide if we're popular or not. Leaving aside you, how is it possible for me not to be popular?

**AKIHISA: **Y-Yeah. We're just the types who're hard to hit on with, so it's not like we're not popular at all!

**YUUJI: **That's right! We haven't had girls talking to us, but it's definitely easy for us to hit on girls if we're serious!

**AKIHISA: **That's right! What do they mean by 'you have no reason to get hit on'! I'll show them!

**YUUJI: **That's the spirit, Akihisa! Just like that, we'll show them how we're like when we're serious!

**AKIHISA: **Yeah! Let's show everyone how popular we can be when we're serious! I won't let them think that we're not popular!

**YUUJI: **Right! right!

As so, Yuuji and I head to the beach to hit on some girls to protect our prides.

And after that, now that I think back, I can only say that something was wrong with us back then.

**06 August 2012**; **Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; Yuigahama Shorelines; 2:00PM-2:10PM**

**AKIHISA: **Speaking of which…Do you even know how to hit on a girl, Yuuji?

**YUUJI: **(wears a worried look) Not at all.

**AKIHISA: **(wears a worried look) Me too…

Yuuji and I are looking for targets on the beach. We'll only create quarrels with guys around, so we aim for girls only groups. Also, if there're two of them, the number will be just right. The problem will be about 'how should we begin'.

**YUUJI: **But you don't have to worry about that so much, Akihisa. Just follow those that succeed and we'll be fine.

**AKIHISA: **Follow? As in, we imitate those we see?

**YUUJI: **Yeah, that's right.

Imitate, imitate…

**AKIHISA: **Then, from who?

**YUUJI: **Didn't you see it just now? How Muttsurini hit on by girls?

**AKIHISA: **Ah. That's right. That looks like a successful example.

Even though the other party was the one that approached them, a success is a success, and this a big success. We're not the same type as him, and even if we can't do so, we'll be able to hook up successfully if we follow what he does.

For now, we look around the coast. There…doesn't seem to be such a group around. A group of girls intending to take photos…

**AKIHISA: **So, we should go after the girls taking the photos, right?

**YUUJI: **Yeah, one of us can say, "I'll take your picture if you had like," that should make an ice-breaker.

**AKIHISA: **(nodded) Fm fm,

I see. It's really a great idea.

**YUUJI: **Then, whoever isn't talking can bring up more conventional material, and everything will be smooth sailing from there.

**AKIHISA: **How exactly will they decide what topics to bring up?

**YUUJI: **They'll just have to think something up.

**AKIHISA: **So, it's the wingman's fault if things fall through?

The one who's approaching should have rather different conditions from the one continuing the conversation. Besides, there's no problem for the first person to start the conversation, but it'll be disadvantageous if the other person tries to talk. In the worst case, one side will fail, while the other side will succeed. Things will probably end up like that.

I really like the situation where I succeed while Yuuji fails. That will be the best situation.

—But, if, just if, what if that situation's reversed…! The thought alone is scary.

**YUUJI: **…

I look aside, and Yuuji looks like he's thinking about a plan too. Is that guy thinking about the same thing as me…?

**YUUJI: **W-What is it, Akihisa? What's with that 'I feel this is a bad situation' look on your face?

**AKIHISA: **(laughs weirdly) Ah, ahaha. What are you saying, Yuuji? It's just your imagination. You're giving that 'I'm going to get mine stolen' look on your face too, you know?

**YUUJI: **D-Don't say such stupid things. I never thought about such a thing in my mind up till now in this life of mine.

Yuuji and I grin at each other.

Yeah. It's not good to steal. It's really stupid to break friendships just to hook up with others. Even if I do that, I won't get any—

**_UNKNOWN_: **I'm taking it then. Here, a smile. (Yuuko then follows the person's instruction out of her embarrassment. Then the person realizes a problem from her camera) Eh?

**YUUKO: **Hm? What is it?

**_UNKNOWN_: **Sorry, Yuuko-chan. The memory card's full. I'll delete a few now. Please wait. (smiles at Yuuko)

**YUUKO: **O-Okay. You should have said so earlier, nee-san.

**AKIHISA: **UOOOOHHHH!

**YUUJI: **UOOOOHHHH!

On hearing that, we immediately sprinted on the beach.

**YUUJI: **YOU BASTARD, AKIHISA! WHAT UP WITH YOU SPRINTING LIKE THAT?!

**AKIHISA: **(then used his Personal Acceleration, where he uses a magic that would amplify both acceleration and deceleration forces generated when he runs on the beach.) HOW ABOUT YOU, YUUJI?!

**YUUJI: **TSK! (casts Hail Particles to make a detour on Akihisa's pathway with the aid of his CAD,) YOU CAN FOLLOW ME NICE AND SLOW!

**AKIHISA: **(continuously goes on running while dodging the accelerating dry ice needles by Yuuji's spell to him) YUUJI, I WILL GET THE CONVERSATION GOING FOR YOU!

**YUUJI: **LIKE I HAD TRUST YOU! LEAVE IT TO ME!

**AKIHISA: **I WON'T LET YOU!

Yuuji and I continue to argue with each other as we dash and continuously cast our own magic. We're not used to running on the beach, and as expected, it's as hard to run on it as we imagined. But the conditions are equal…! Anyway, hurry up and run…!

**_UNKNOWN_: **Thanks for waiting! I'll take the picture now, Yuuko-chan.

**YUUKO: **(still shy) O-Okay. (looks at the two guys who arrived on time) Eh?

**AKIHISA: **UOOHHHH!

**YUUJI: **UOOHHHH!

W-We made it! They haven't finished!

Now, I just have to take the photo before Yuuji arrives.

**YUUJI: **Hah hah hah…onee-san…haa haa…you look pretty…

**AKIHISA: **Hah hah hah…if you had like…haa haa…we will take some, haa haa… swimsuit shots.

**_UNKNOWN_: **… (sighed, then she singlehandedly operated the CAD shaped like a portable terminal. Instantaneously, the Psion Information Aide spread out, completed the design, and activated.)

A magic sequence on us…?

**AKIHISA: **(as he and Yuuji were blown away elsewhere) AAAAAHHHH!

**YUUJI: **(as he and Yuuji were blown away elsewhere) AAAAAHHHH!

**YUUKO: ** (surprised) Eh? N-Nee-san? That's…

**_UNKNOWN_: **Sorry. They seemed to be a threat to me after all, Yuuko-chan. (Yuuko laughs weakly)

Then I and Yuuji had fell on the ground near them after blown away at a high elevation… That hurts. Eventually…

**AKIHISA: **(surprised seeing Yuuko) K-Kinoshita-san?

**YUUKO: **(felt surprised as she saw at Akihisa) Y-Yoshii-kun? What are you doing here?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>_

**Akihisa and Yuuji finally meets Yuuko and the unknown person in the beach (Quite obvious who was that character though if you read the previous chapter).**

**Until the next chapter, have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 1-8

**Chapter 1.8's up. So let's continue the story from where it had stopped...**

* * *

><p><strong>03 January 2013; First High School; Main Hall of School Auditorium;7:30 AM – 8:15 AM<strong>

Today is the first day of the 3rd Trimester Period for the institute, the First High School (formerly known as the Fumizuki High School.) It is also the first day that the school will finally implemented the new curriculum being given to the institute by the Japanese Government – the Magic Curriculum. That is, aside from the subjects already given to the students, there are few new subjects that will be added – all of which are connected to Magic Research. Because of this, there will be an orientation for the First High students for the formal introduction of Magic Theory into the school's curriculum.

As of this time, few First High students had eventually come to the place to look for the schedule of their respective classes via the big screen that is found between the two entrance doors to the auditorium of the school. One of them happens to be **Akihisa Yoshii **_(Year Two Course 2 Class F, First High School)_, who now looks for the schedule of his class, which is formerly called 2nd Year Class F.

**AKIHISA: **(still looks at the screen for the schedule) Magic Research 1:00PM-2:00PM, Magic Science 2:00PM-3:00PM… The new curriculum is surely different than before… It is not only the curriculum, but also the school and the uniform we wear right now. I wonder if the old and reserved classroom of my class had changed as well. I haven't gone there though. (smiles) Anyway, I thought they would come this early. But I ended up being alone right now. Who would come here? Hhhmmm…

Eventually, the big screen replaced the images of the schedules of the classes of First High School with the images of the lists of the students who had topped the school's Second Trimester Major Examinations. This includes the following:

_**FIRST HIGH SCHOOL 03 JANUARY 2013**_

_**TOP 20 YEAR 2 STUDENTS FOR THE 2**__**nd**__** TRIMESTER MAJOR EXAM AY 2012-2013**_

_**OVERALL RANKINGS**_

_1. YOSHII AKIHISA Course 2 Class F_

_2. KINOSHITA YUUKO Course 1 Class A_

_3. SHINOZAKU HONOKA Course 1 Class A_

_4. AYANO SHIZUKU Course 1 Class A_

_5. KUBO TOSHIMITSU Course 1 Class A_

_6. AKECHI FIORA Course 1 Class A_

_7. KIRISHIMA SHOUKO Course 1 Class A_

_8. SATOU MIHO Course 1 Class A_

_9. KUDOU AIKO Course 1 Class A_

_10. MORISAKI REI Course 1Class A_

_11. IWASHITA RITSUKO Course 1 Class B_

_12. KIKUIRI MAYUMI Course 1 Class B_

_13. SAKAMOTO YUUJI Course 2 Class F_

_14. YOUTA NANA Course 1 Class A_

_15. HIMEJI MIZUKI Course 2 Class F_

_16. ISHIKAWA KEI Course 1 Class A_

_17. YOSHIDA KANON Course 1 Class A_

_18. NEMOTO KYOUJI Course 1 Class B_

_19. KOYAMA YUKA Course 1 Class C_

_20. KIRIHARA AKASHI Course 1 Class A_

_**TOP 10 YEAR 2 STUDENTS FOR THE 2**__**nd**__** TRIMESTER MAJOR EXAM AY 2012-2013**_

_**BASIC EDUCATION EXAMINATION RANKINGS**_

_1. KIRISHIMA SHOUKO Course 1 Class A_

_2. KUBO TOSHIMITSU Course 1 Class A_

_3. HIMEJI MIZUKI Course 2 Class F_

_4. KINOSHITA YUUKO Course 1 Class A_

_5. KUDOU AIKO Course 1 Class A_

_6. SATOU MIHO Course 1 Class A_

_7. SHINOZAKU HONOKA Course 1 Class A_

_8. AYANO SHIZUKU Course 1 Class A_

_9. YOUTA NANA Course 1 Class A_

_10. AKECHI FIORA Course 1 Class A_

_**TOP 10 YEAR 2 STUDENTS FOR THE 2**__**nd**__** TRIMESTER MAJOR EXAM AY 2012-2013**_

_**MAGIC THEORY EXAMINATION RANKINGS**_

_1. YOSHII AKIHISA Course 2 Class F_

_2. KINOSHITA YUUKO Course 1 Class A_

_3. SHINOZAKU HONOKA Course 1 Class A_

_4. AYANO SHIZUKU Course 1 Class A_

_5. ISHIKAWA KEI Course 1 Class A_

_6. YOSHIDA KANON Course 1 Class A_

_7. KUBO TOSHIMITSU Course 1 Class A_

_8. MORISAKI REI Course 1Class A_

_9. AKECHI FIORA Course 1 Class A_

_10. KIRISHIMA SHOUKO Course 1 Class A_

**AKIHISA: **(looks at lower part of the list first to see that **Mizuki Himeji** _(Year Two Course 2-3) _and **Yuuji** **Sakamoto **_(Year Two Course 2-3)_ had made it to the Top 20; felt happy for Yuuji and sad for Mizuki) So Mizuki and Yuuji had also made it to the Top 20. It has been awhile that Yuuji had returned to his prime as the child prodigy. But Mizuki… I could have thought she would be the Rank 2 overall. Maybe my decision of not joining the group study session with them did affect Mizuki. I should have been there too… This is quite unexpected for her though. (then started to look upward, only to see something that surprises him, with the other students already look at him and talk about him as a top student, with different feelings for this situation) Kirishima-san, Akechi-san, Kubo-kun, Shizuku, Honoka, Yuuko, Aki… W-W-WAIT! Is that my name being on the Rank 1?! How is this possible?! (sighed, then smiled) Is the school really weird nowadays? If it is, I must thank _her_ for the time we spent together for a two-day, three-night study session last month at my house… We had helped each other a lot back then… (looks at the Magic Theory rankings) Or perhaps the Magic Theory may have much weight when it comes to the scores now that the school had followed the new curriculum. Hhmmm… (a familiar voice is heard from his back)

**YUUKO: **(annoyed) Then what have you felt right now since you see the results, Akihisa-kun? (Akihisa then looks at his back only to see **Yuuko Kinoshita **_(Year Two Course 1 Class A, First High School)_, who have felt disappoint with the results. She also has a jeweled snowflake hairclip in replacement to the old one.)

**AKIHISA: **(thinks) I should be happy, right? T-Then, how about you, Yuuko? (hesitated as he speaks)

**YUUKO: **(annoyed) If you were happy with this, then I'm not, Akihisa-kun, (Akihisa just smiles weakly) with me being next to 'the idiot of all idiots' in the examinations when I do have the chance to lead.

**AKIHISA: **Wait a second, so you're still considering me as 'the idiot of all idiots', aren't you?

**YUUKO: **I can call you as that, but I never consider you as one right now. If I do, then all of the other Year Two students will be considered idiots as well.

**AKIHISA: **So, you really mean it, Yuuko… (tries to change the topic) Your new uniform really suits you, anyway, with the jeweled snowflake hair clip you have now and your ability. (Yuuko felt slight surprised)

**YUUKO: **(still annoyed) Thanks. The same thing goes to you, Akihisa-kun.

**AKIHISA: **(thinks) Well then, how about your speech later? Have you been prepared?

**YUUKO: **(still annoyed) Yes, I do. There is no need for asking about that.

**AKIHISA: **You really are still disappointed. Then, I must owe you one about this {the examinations}… You had helped me a lot with my studies last month. It might be look surprising that I got on the top by luck, but it was you who did it to me, Yuuko.

**YUUKO: **(bows down as she murmurs) As expected, 'it was no pure luck anyway, Akihisa-kun. You are truly used to this before'_. _(Akihisa was surprised as he overhears her statement)

**AKIHISA: **What do you mean by 'I am used to this before'_, _Yuuko?

**YUUKO: **(speaks loudly when he actually hears what she says) No! Nothing, Akihisa-kun! It was what I thought right now for you!

**AKIHISA: **Sometimes, you can be strange as well...

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<em>**

**Wait a second. This is not the Chapter 1.8! The date and the place are different than the usual! Moreover, Akihisa calls Yuuko _Yuuko _than _Kinoshita-san _and Yuuko calls him _Akihisa-kun _than _Yoshii-kun_ and Akihisa finally calls Mizuki _Mizuki _instead of _Himeji-san_. Lastly, the Fumizuki High School is now _First High School. _What was happening here anyway?**

**Well... This is somewhat the story I am working for the Baka to Test version of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. A****fter all, i****t might be too long to be readable, due to the fact that the story revolves on what had happened three months after the ST Wars between the Year 2 students and the Year 3 ones (and what was happened during the three-month timeskip as well) and having arcs similar to the Nine Schools Competition and the Yokohama Disturbance.**

**But for now, feel free to comment in the reviews section or having a PM with me about it.**

**Until the next chapter {the real one, honestly}, Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 1-8 For Real

**This is the real Chapter 1.8. So let's continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>06 August 2012<strong>; **Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; Yuigahama Beach Restaurants; 2:20PM-2:50PM**

**_UNKNOWN_: **Here. Let's eat these together.

**YUUJI: **(surprised) T-Thank you.

**AKIHISA: **(felt shy) T-Thanks. Really thanks, nee-san. (The lady smiles at Akihisa and Yuuji)

**_UNKNOWN_: **Then, what are your names?

I and Yuuji are surprised with the sudden change of the atmosphere when we actually bumped to Kinoshita-san and the big sister that she is with now. Right now, we are in one of the restaurants near the shorelines.

**AKIHISA: **My name is Yoshii Akihisa.

**YUUJI: **My name is Sakamoto Yuuji.

**_UNKNOWN_: **Well then, my name is Fujibayashi Yuriko, a professor working at the National University of Magic and an old friend of Yuuko-chan.

**YUUJI: **National University of Magic? You mean the school that picked our school as one of the nine magic schools in Japan since four years ago?

**YURIKO: **Yes. After all, National University of Magic was the one that implemented the so-called Exam Summoning Battle system that your school had now, wasn't it?

I nodded at Fujibayashi-nee-san's statement afterwards. It is the National University of Magic who had gave us the opportunity to use such system. Although, it is said by most proponents who had created the ESB system that it had yet to show its real purpose other than the usage in those Summoners and Tests Wars. Somehow, I got interested with this. And also…

Forget about what had happened before we had bumped to Kinoshita-san. The two of us were fine now with her and Fujibayashi-nee-san [**Yuriko Fujibayashi **_(National University of Magic)_]. By the way, Yuuji is on my right, while Kinoshita-san and Fujibayashi-nee-san are on the opposite side of the table.

**YUUKO: **Then… Why the two of you got here? Is it connected on what you had done with nee-san before?

**AKIHISA: **W-Well, sort of. (laughs weakly)

**YUUKO: **(shrugs her shoulder, looks away from Akihisa) Geez, you are really such troublesome people here, Yoshii-kun, Sakamoto-kun… Even we are not in school, you are still doing such stupid things.

**AKIHISA: **I-I guess you are right, Kinoshita-san… But forgive us, please? We didn't really mean to do it, and it is not really important the reason why we're doing this.

**YURIKO: **I do forgive you two, Yoshii-kun, Sakamoto-kun as long you are not doing anything wrong again. (smiles, as Akihisa and Yuuji nodded in delightment)

**YUUKO: **(still looking away from Akihisa, felt disappointed) I still don't forgive you, Yoshii-kun.

**AKIHISA: **(slightly surprised) Eh?

**YURIKO: **What's the problem, Yuuko-chan?

**YUUKO: **(somewhat blushing) N-Nothing, nee-san. (Yuriko now felt delighted as she looks to Yuuko)

**YUUJI: **Don't tell me Akihisa. You got hit on Hideyoshi's sister, didn't you?!

**AKIHISA: **(looks away from Yuuji) Hhmm… (thinks)

**YUUKO: **(gets flustered even more, then she looks at her left side) T-That's not true, Sakamoto-kun… With Akihisa being a genuine idiot, i-it is highly unlikely that I will ever like him. (Akihisa was surprised to hear it.)

**YURIKO: **But your actions seem to be saying different to what you had just said.

**YUUKO: **B-But… But…

**AKIHISA: **That's not it, Yuuji… In fact, there is something I wanted to ask you…

**YUUKO: **Y-Yes…

To think about Kinoshita-san's actions lately, I then thought it must be from what had happened last week. Yet, I still do not know if _she is really disguised as Hideyoshi_ on that time unless I would ask about it. Then, I must alter the situation… After all, it might be not good that we will be going to talk about it here. Maybe some time later will do.

**AKIHISA: **K-Kinoshita-san, how did met Fujibayashi-nee-san?

**YUUKO: **(widened her eyes, as her flustered face had gone for now) Eh? That's surprising that you ask about it, Yoshii-kun.

**YUUJI: **(realizes Akihisa's intention about the two girls knowing each other) Akihisa's right. Hideyoshi told us that he did not even know about this person we had just met.

**YURIKO: **(Yuuko seems to be worried but…) It is okay, Yuuko-chan. (smiles) Well then, I met her here during the Yokohama Incident that took place four years ago. (both Akihisa and Yuuji are shocked to hear this.)

**YUUJI: ** You mean the incident involving the failed attempt to invade of the Great Asian Alliance here in Japan, don't you?

**YURIKO: **(nodded) Yes.

**AKIHISA: **(confused) Great Asian Alliance?

**YUUJI: **Hey, Akihisa! Don't tell me you don't know about it!

**AKIHISA: **I'm more used to call such place as the China and the Korean Countries rather than the so-called Great Asian Alliance.

**YUUJI: **I see. (to Yuriko, as he thinks about some important fact that had happened during the incident) Now that you said something about the Yokohama Incident, then, nee-san, is it true that there was a magician from our side who can able to make miracles like reviving the dead allies and obliterating the enemies? (Akihisa and Yuuko are shocked about this.)

**AKIHISA: **Really?! Something like that can possibly happen with magic?!

**YUUJI: **(shouts) Are you just plain stupid or just worse than that, Akihisa?!

**AKIHISA: **(shouts) I honestly don't know about something like that, Yuuji! (, then Yuriko notices Yuuko bowing down in sadness)

**YUUKO: **(speaks weakly) Y-Yes… (Akihisa and Yuuji suddenly stopped on what they are doing and returned to their normal seats) Really there _is _someone who can able to do that…

**AKIHISA: **Eh?

**YUUJI: **Eh?

**YUUKO: **In fact, that person was even called _Mahesvara, the Destroyer and Restorer of Worlds_ by the _surviving _Chinese soldiers. (Yuriko realizes what Yuuko had said, as she nods right after it)

**YURIKO: **Without him there, this city will be comparable to ruins that needed some restoration until now.

As Fujibayashi-nee-san speaks about it, I noticed Kinoshita-san really felt sad about it… Why?

**YUUKO: **(speaks weakly once again) Besides…

**AKIHISA: **Besides?

As Kinoshita-san was about to tell something…

**MIZUKI: **(seeing Akihisa and Yuuji in a restaurant) So this is where have you been, Akihisa-kun.

**SHOUKO: **…I found you, Yuuji.

**MINAMI: **Why are you here, Aki, with… (looks at Yuuko) Kinoshita's sister?

Himeji-san, Minami and Kirishima-san find us here. T-This is bad…it's too unlucky for us if things are revealed before we can hit on any girl, although right now, this is not our true intention with Kinoshita-san and Fujibayashi-nee-san talking about the Yokohama Incident.

**AKIHISA: **(shocked seeing Mizuki and Minami) Eh?

**YUUJI: **(shocked seeing Shouko) Eh?

Then, Kubo-kun immediately comes after them fast with a worried look on his face…

**TOSHIMITSU: **Wait!

**AKIHISA: **Kubo-kun?

**TOSHIMITSU: **Sorry, Yoshii-kun... They seemed to be worried about you after all. That's why they insisted me to find you. I am really sorry. (Akihisa and Yuuji laughed weakly)

**MINAMI: **Without Kubo's aid, we might not be able to find you easily in this place.

Kubo-kun finds us easily. But how?

Eventually, I noticed Kubo-kun's right hand holding a piece of paper. Somehow, I still can see that the magic was still activated with it… What type of magic did Kubo-kun used to find us successfully? But then…

**MIZUKI: **So, after Minami-chan, you are now trying to hit on Yuuko-chan, Akihisa-kun, aren't you? (does a piercing stare towards Akihisa)

**SHOUKO: **You too, after Takahashi-sensei, you are tryin hit on yet another woman who is older than me, didn't you, Yuuji? (does a piercing stare towards Yuuji, and readies her bracelet-shaped CAD)

**MINAMI: **(surprised) Eh, Mizuki… That date was not true… (to Akihisa) But still… (like Mizuki, she does a piercing stare towards Akihisa, readies the baton she is equipped right now)

**TOSHIMITSU: **(shocked) Yoshii-kun's with Kinoshita-san?

Me dating Minami and Yuuji dating Takahashi-sensei? They must remembered that time when I, Yuuji, Muttsulini and Hideyoshi worked as part-time waiters (and maid/waitress in case of Hideyoshi) in the café owned by Shimizu-san's [**Miharu Shimizu **_(2__nd__ Year Class D, Fumizuki High School)_] father, and we served Kinoshita-san, Himeji-san, Minami, and Kirishima-san. It's really rare for the four of them to move together though on that time. But this is obviously different right now… As the three sets of eyes are staring at us intently. This is dangerous.

**AKIHISA: **(to Yuuko) I'm sorry, Kinoshita-san, Fujibayashi-nee-san! But we are about to go right now, (to Yuuji) right, Yuuji?!

**YUUKO: **(felt confused) Ah? I-I understand, Y-Yoshii-kun…

**YUUJI: **(realizes Akihisa's plan) Ah— Yeah! We have to find something more about this place, right, Akihisa?!

**AKIHISA: **Yeah! Well then, good bye for now! (Akihisa and Yuuji try to rush out of the situation)

**YUUJI: **Thank you for the food, nee-san!

As I and Yuuji are about to leave the restaurant with Himeji-san, Minami, and Shouko comes inside to see us…

**YURIKO: **Wait a second, Yoshii-kun… (looking at Akihisa's face once more)

**AKIHISA: **Eh?

Fujibayashi-nee-san stopped the two of us. Is she angry that we will leave them behind?

**YURIKO: **(realizes something after just looking carefully at Akihisa's face) Nothing much important to say to you. Thank you.

**AKIHISA: **(muttered) Eh? That's strange, nee-san… (speak loudly) But really thanks for the food! (Akihisa and Yuuji had rushed out of the restaurant…) Good day!

The piercing stares behind us are really painful, and yet I am much worried because I and Yuuji left Kinoshita-san and Fujibayashi-nee-san in danger with those three somehow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<em>**

**Yokohama Incident and Mahesvara... Hhmm...**

**The next chapter, Me and the Seaside and the Festival Uproar Chapter 1.9. will be the last one for the 1st part, similar to the format of the original story (as well as the anime). So you will be expecting almost the same story as the original except for just one thing...**

**Let's find out. Have a good day, everyone!**


	10. Chapter 1-9

**Akihisa Yoshii and Yuuko Kinoshita as Yahiro Saiga and Megumi Yamamoto in Special A anime Episode 19... Hhmmm... They seemed to be opposites of one another (Akihisa and Yahiro, and Yuuko and Megumi)... So the situation will be slightly different... So why not? (I just wanted to make a story out of that idea though. It seems good for Akihisa and Yuuko to do it after all.)**

**For now... Let's continue the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>06 August 2012<strong>; **Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; Yuigahama Shorelines; 3:20PM-3:40PM**

**YUUJI: **(while the two of them are sitting in a rockbed) Hey, Akihisa.

**AKIHISA: **What is it, Yuuji?

**YUUJI: **I am kind of wondering right now… But… Hideyoshi's sister seems to be that strange today, doesn't it?

**AKIHISA: **(thinks) Hhhmmm… I guess so… (thought of something) Besides, if Himeji-san had not gone to that place, we might know something about the Yokohama Incident and that person called Mahesvara…

Mahesvara… Did I actually hear that name before? Somehow, I do felt that I had already heard this name elsewhere… But where?

**YUUJI: **(changes topic) Anyway, Akihisa, let's leave that matter for now, don't you?

**AKIHISA: **(confused) Eh?

**YUUJI: **Don't worry, Akihisa; we can talk about it later. For now, let's have to prove ourselves that we can hit on— (notices Akihisa really thoughtful about something) Hey, Akihisa. Don't tell me that you were actually hit on Hideyoshi's sister?

If I had the chance that time, perhaps I _might _succeed somehow in hitting on Kinoshita-san if I try… But I honestly said…

**AKIHISA: **(surprised) W-What are y-you saying, Yuuji?! I just thought that there are other things I wanted to ask to them since they are talking about that incident.

**YUUJI: **(laughed) Anyway, there are a lot of things to do now, right, Akihisa?

**AKIHISA: **Ah— Yeah… (nodded, but…) But what is it, Yuuji?

**YUUJI: **(worried) Just as I had thought… You should know that we have to show to Shouko and the others that we can hit on other girls in the beach…

**AKIHISA: **(seems to remember what they are actually doing) Is it better to head back to Kinoshita-san and Fujibayashi-nee-san if you had to hit on someone? You had the opportunity to hit on them if you want to…

**YUUJI: **But Shouko and the others must still be there right now… It is better to find someone else to hit on…

**AKIHISA: **Ah, Yuuji…

Yuuji, who has his hands cupped behind his head, suddenly stops. He's staring at the front. Who's there. I follow Yuuji's stare, and see two girls there.

**YUUJI: **Heh~ those are nice cute girls

The two girls look rather tall and slender. They should be of our ages, right?

**YUUJI: **(excited) Let's do this again with them this time!

**AKIHISA: **Ah? Yeah!

One of them is a nice beauty with thin eyes and chestnut-colored hair tied at the back, while the other one is a cute girl with hair left at the waist. I don't know their figures as they're wearing parkas and haoris, but at least we know that they don't look too fat or too skinny. It can't be helped if we fail against that kind of opposition. It's best if we want to make a retreat here.

**YUUJI: **Then, let's go. Hey, those two!

After saying that, Yuuji immediately runs over to those two. He sure looks rather motivated to hit on other girls. In order not to lose the chance, I too follow Yuuji as I strut over.

**GIRL #6?: **…Eh? What is it?

**GIRL #7?: **…Is there something?

We hear their responses. It sounds different from the cold impression they give. Both of them sound really cute, and for some reason, a little unexpected.

**YUUJI: **Ah…well, we came to the seaside to play, so we got lost.

There aren't people around, so we're asking for help like lost kids. It looks like this is the plan. I see, let me help out here.

**AKIHISA: **Then, we're looking for the sea. Do you know where it is?

My voice sounds weird because I'm too tense. Uu…I did it several times, but maybe I'm not suited to do this kind of thing…

**GIRL #6?: **…Eh? The sea. I think you can see it from here, no?

**GIRL #7?: **…You're weird~ are you thinking of approaching us?

Giggles. Both of them laughed. Huh? That's an unexpectedly nice impression.

**GIRL #6?: **…It can't be helped then. We'll bring you to the seaside. Let's hold hands. We'll bring you there.

After saying that, the chestnut-colored hair girl grabs Yuuji's hand.

**YUUJI: **Eh? Ahh, no! We're not saying that you have to do this!

Yuuji is flabbergasted by the sudden intimate action. I guess he's shocked by the unexpected development.

**GIRL #7?: **…Then, let me hold your hand and lead you there too.

The other person speaks up too. For some reason, she trembles and reaches her hand out to me.

**AKIHISA: **Eh? T-There's no need for you to do this just for me, right?

I can't help but take a step away. W-What's with this situation? What's going on? Is this where they contact the yakuza to drag us to a no-man-place and deal with us there? I look at the person's face, trying my best to understand her intention, but the eyes hidden under the bangs aren't looking at me, so I can't tell what she's thinking. She sounds energetic, but is very introverted.

**GIRL #7?: **…Don't be scared, alright? Let's hold hands~

After saying some really weird words, that girl reaches her hand out to my arm. Why is it that she's holding my arm now!?

**GIRL #7?: **Here here, don't be shy. Alright, we're going down the sea, alright?

**AKIHISA: **Eh? Ah, hold on.

**GIRL #7?: **…Okay okay. Let's go into the water~

I'm brought to the seaside as I didn't even have the chance to refuse. I look aside, and beside me, Yuuji nearby is in the water. Anyway, let's meet up. I think of heading to Yuuji. But the girl pulling my hand suddenly stops. I turn to look at her. So she can't really swim?

**GIRL #7?: **…No, it's nothing. Just go to the sea then~

She sounds rather energetic, but why is she just standing there? It feels weird.

**AKIHISA: **Hey, are you feeling alright? Or is it—

That something's bothering you? As I'm about to ask this question, I can see Yuuji and the other girl.

**YUUJI: **Oh, what is it? The hair color faded…eh? It's black?

The tip of the hair entered the sea, and the color changed. That girl's hair changed from the chestnut color to a pretty pitch black. Eh? The hair color just changed. That means the color's sprayed over or something? Why must she do that?

**GIRL #6?: **…My hair color's normally black.

Suddenly, the girl's tone changed. That's—a clear voice from the top student among the second year in our school. That's right. Our valedictorian. In other words, she's one of my friends—Kirishima Shouko-san. Is that so? So that's how it is. It's no wonder why she's so pretty. I wondered why Yuuji was so motivated. It can't be helped if it's Kirishima-san—

**AKIHISA: **Kirishima-san!? How is it possible!? Why is she here!?

Was she following us when we met!? Were our acts seen through!? Is this girl pulling my hand an assassin!? But this girl doesn't look like Himeji-san or Minami or nee-san or Kudou-san, and the voice isn't like theirs. Did they ask someone else for help!? As I look flustered, that person slowly says,

**GIRL #7?: **…The speaker will enter the water if I go in further.

That voice belongs to a close friend of mine.

**AKIHISA: **Huh?

**GIRL #7?: **…I'll be troubled if the equipment's spoiled.

This tone, this voice; is this person—

**AKIHISA: **Don't tell me…Muttsu…lini…!?

**KOUTA: **…(Nods).

The person, who nods and takes off the wig, is my classmate in disguise.

The, then, the voice just now is?

**HIDEYOSHI: **(answers from the speaker) Sorry, Akihisa. It's me.

If I had noticed it properly, I can find that the voice came from the collar of Muttsurini's parka. Ahh, is that so? So he doesn't want the speaker to enter the water. In that case, this guy's pretending to have faulty equipment and even asked Hideyoshi to voice over, dressed himself up in a female outfit, and push Yuuji and me into a trap. There's no benefit to Muttsulini himself for doing this.

**AKIHISA: **Muttsulini…why must you do such a thing…?

How is it that our friends would trap us like this without benefit? This guy may be a pervert, but he's someone who'll definitely not do such things. On hearing my sullen question, Muttsurini lowers his head and answers,

**KOUTA: **…If I refuse, I feel that I'll be killed…!

That moment of chilling feeling doesn't look like it's my imagination.

**AKIHISA: **(laughs nervously) I-Is that so…?

So even Muttsulini feels that he'll be killed…

I can't help but look over at Yuuji. I can't see Kirishima-san's expression, but I can see it clearly from Yuuji's stoned expression.

**SHOUKO: **…Yuuji.

**YUUJI: **…Yes.

**SHOUKO: **…Seiza

**YUUJI: **Eh? Seiza?…It doesn't seem appropriate at such a place.

**SHOUKO: **…Seiza.

**YUUJI: **Well. This is the middle of the sea. I'll end up drinking seawater if you make me sit in a seiza position here.

**SHOUKO: **…How many times do you want me to repeat it?

**YUUJI: **…I'll do it.

Ploop.

Even Yuuji's head is dipped in water. Kirishima-san then gently presses her hand on his head.

**AKIHISA: **Hey, Muttsulini.

**KOUTA: **…What is it?

**AKIHISA: **Nee-san and the rest, they're angry, aren't they?

**KOUTA: **…One right hand, she said.

**AKIHISA: **…Is that so…

One right hand…ugh…looks like it will hurt…no, I don't want to go back…

**KOUTA: **…Anything can be broken except for that one right hand.

**AKIHISA: **…

**KOUTA: **…Akihisa. This world isn't so kind so as to forgive you even if you cry.

Muttsurini doesn't have any intention of letting me go as I struggle. Looks like this guy will be punished if he lets me get away. I can see from how he's grabbing me with unnatural strength.

**MIZUKI: **After dating with Yuuko-chan, Akihisa-kun, you should hurry back now, alright?

**MINAMI: **Ich freue mich darauf, Sie sehr zu treffen. Bereiten Sie sich bitte cor zu sterben, Aki? [I'm really looking forward to seeing you again. Are you prepared to die, Aki?]

**AKIRA: **Aki-kun. Nee-san's really sad…that she's going to lose a little brother.

**TOSHIMITSU: **H-Hurry up and run away, Yoshii-kun! These three really want to—

Buzz. Kubo-kun's voice disappears from the speaker before she can finish. After all, I just thought that I should have to hit on Kinoshita-san instead of just leaving her behind. Besides, there are a lot of things to say to her after all. But for now…

**AKIHISA: **Hey, Muttsulini.

**KOUTA: **…What?

**AKIHISA: **Didn't you say you want the 2000 ero books?

**KOUTA: **…I value my life more than that.

**AKIHISA: **Ahh, you really like to joke around. Aren't you a man amongst man who will bet your life on ero?

**KOUTA: **…I'm wearing a girl's outfit now.

**AKIHISA: **No no, that's just the appearance. Your true nature isn't like that, Muttsurini.

**KOUTA: **…Akihisa. It was nice knowing you.

**AKIHISA: **WHAT'S WITH THAT FAREWELL LINE OF YOURS!? OF COURSE YOU'RE GLAD! TOMORROW, THE DAY AFTER, I'LL CONTINUE LIVING HAPPILY FROM TODAY ONWARDS! I'LL BE HAPPY IF I CAN LIVE!

**KOUTA: **(cries) …That's, right…! …I…feel, the same…!

**AKIHISA: **DON'T CRY, MUTTSURINI! WHY MUST YOU SHED MANLY TEARS HERE!? YOU MIGHT AS WELL LET ME GO HERE IF YOU'RE WILLING TO CRY! DAMN, DAMN IT! WHAT'S WITH THIS MONSTROUS KILLER COAST!? I MIGHT AS WELL END UP BARRICADED WWAAAHHHHH!? THEY'RE HERE!? SOMEONE'S SWIMMING OVER REALLY FAST!

**KOUTA: **…Farewell, Akihisa.

The seabed was so dark, so silent—so cold.

_ENDING THEME will be played..._

**06 August 2012**; **Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture; Yuigahama Beach Restaurants; 3:35PM-3:40PM**

**YURIKO: **(still talking to Yuuko, who seems to be worried about something) Yuuko-chan, are you worried on those two guys that I had just met?

**YUUKO: **(surprised) Ah? You mean Yoshii-kun? I guess I do. After all, Prez and the others seemed to think that Yoshii-kun and Sakamoto-kun had a date with me and you, nee-san… But I'm more worried about someone else…

**YURIKO: **(realizes what Yuuko is telling) Ah, you mean that person we knew as _Mahesvara…_ or rather, you called _Yotsuba-kun, _right, Yuuko-chan? (Yuuko was shocked and felt sad about it)

**YUUKO: **(speaks weakly, deeply flustered) Y-Yotsuba-kun… I-I wondered how he is doing now. (takes a deep gaze at the beach)

**YURIKO: **(smiles confidently) Don't worry, Yuuko-chan. I had seen him already before elsewhere.

**YUUKO: **(speaks loudly this time) R-Really?! Where was him now?!

**YURIKO: **Yotsuba-kun is…

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT EPISODE:<strong>

Me and the Seaside and the Festival Uproar II

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>_

**More changes from the original story will be written for this Another Side story so... **

**Until the next episode... Have a nice day!**


End file.
